Son of Sebastian Michaelis
by C.J Todd
Summary: Elizabeth finds a orphan boy and takes him on as her butler. This boy seems to be no average boy with both beauty and grace very much like another certain 'One hell of a Butler'. Ciel grows suspicious of Elizabeth's new child butler and he discovers secrets about his own butler: Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

It's troublesome when people chase someone for no good reason. Though I suppose stealing an apple is possibly a fairly good reason, but maybe it depends on the person. I looked over my shoulder to see if I had lost my pursuers. It was hard to tell through the crowd of nobles but it seemed to be that I had escaped. I slowed my pace to a walk and took a bite out of my apple. Sure it had once been someone else's apple, but I was hungry so now it was mine. I leaned on the side of a building and watched a young blonde noble-girl who was enthusiastically looking at a watch and chain. Damn nobles have so much money to spend on worthless items; why get a watch when you can buy food, which you need to live.

I angrily took another bite out of my apple, those nobles could buy anything and yet they freaked out over a little apple. I threw the core, not caring were it ended up. Still feeling kinda hungry, I licked the apple juice off the ends of my fingers, and then wiped my hands my hands on my already dirty trousers. I took another look to see where the noble-brat went off to and saw that two lower class men were having a chat with her.

Now I'm not an expert on how men are supposed to address women but it didn't seem right to me how the girl looked and how the men looked, the girl seemed kind of afraid in a way. I debated whether or not to sit back and enjoy the show or to step in It wasn't like I was chivalrous or anything. I muttered to myself "Don't do it Knox you'll just end up getting yourself into trouble..." I ran my hand threw my hair and groaned. My brain said no but my stomach said "She may be so grateful she may give you money! What have you got to lose?" I thought it over...I had nothing. The only possession I had that was all my own was a necklace with a shiny black stone dangling from it that had once been my mother's. My stomach growled interrupting my sentiment and I thought "Alright Knox just listen to your stomach instead of your head it's much louder."

I started walking towards the men and the noble girl. She told the men "I...I have to go find my brother." I smiled when an idea popped into my head, I ran up to the girl saying

"Sis! There you are I've been looking everywhere for you! "The men turned their attention to me and the girl looked at me puzzled. I stood next to her, and not removing the smile from my face, I whispered to her "play along..." She nodded slightly. I took her hand to lead her away and said "Mum and Dad have been so worried!"

One of the men grabbed my shoulder and said "You sure don't look like a noble. You sure you 'er Brother?" I kept smiling and replied

"Excuse my attire Sir but I was assisting some other gentlemen in strenuous labor, so I did not wish to dawn my usual choice of clothing in the event that they would become soiled with dirt." I had to keep my smile the best I could because the noble-like crammer was practically killing me. The men did not look as if they believed me, but I said "I am terribly sorry to interrupt your chat with my sister, but we must be going. Come along Sis." I lead the girl away into the crowds of noble, losing the men behind us. When we came to a hat shop I stopped and said "Okay, you should be safe now go find your real brother." The Young girl said softly

"You...You saved me!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl blinked at me and said again "You saved me!"  
I rubbed the back of my head and replied "I guess."  
The Girl stomped her foot and said "No There is no guessing about it you saved me!"  
I put up my hands as a peace gesture "Okay, I saved you alright!" The girl smiled and curtsied  
"Well then thank you kind Sir for saving me. I am Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford; it is a pleasure to make such, a brave and intelligent young man's aquaintance."  
I rolled my eyes and said "yeah whatever I'm Knox have a nice day." I started walking away when she said "Wait you can't just do something like that and the go off!"  
I sighed "well what if I have to go home?"  
She looked me over and said "You look very dirty and unkempt that is not very proper."  
I shrugged "Yeah so…" I couldn't figure out what she was getting at.  
"Do you have a home?" she asked

I clenched my fist. I really didn't have a home. I didn't have a family, or a bed or any place, things, or people to call my own. I turned to the girl, Elizabeth, and just looked at her. I didn't know how to respond to her question, and I felt slightly envious of her, she had everything and I had nothing. She kept staring back at me when a young man no older then seventeen that looked similar to her came running calling "Elizabeth where have you been!"  
She turned to him smiling "Oh hello Brother!"  
"Don't Hello Brother me I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said sternly  
She pouted "Don't be angry I didn't mean to run off but…" she then gestured to me "This boy saved me from some scary men can he come home with us!"  
My eyes widened when I realized what she had said I asked "What!?"  
Her brother sighed "Lizzie he's not a pet…"  
"Damn right I'm not…" I muttered  
Elizabeth whimpered "please I just want to show my gratitude and he has nowhere else to go!"  
I blushed, this girl was smarter then she looked. Her brother stood firm "No Elizabeth we're not taking him in as if he were a lost cat"  
Elizabeth pouted very forcefully, probably considering throwing a fierce tantrum, and then she smiled as if an idea had struck her. "Then he is my new butler!"

"What!" Elizabeth's brother and I asked in unison"Knox can be my new butler. He protected me quite well, and I suppose it would be for the better don't you think Brother? So I wouldn't get into any more trouble. A young lady must be protected after all!" She replied

"Lizzie…" He brother sighed again  
"Do I have any say in this?" I asked  
Lizzie smiled at me "Oh please do be my butler please I'll pay you and you can stay at our mansion and it'll be wonderful!" I pondered it for a moment, I hadn't expected her to ask me to be her butler, but it was too good to refuse, even though I had little idea how to be a good butler. "Fine…" I replied  
Elizabeth clasped her hands together and squealed with joy. He brother seemed to know there was no way he'd get her to change her mind so he said "I am Marquis Edward Midford."  
Elizabeth laughed "You're not a Marquis silly Edward!"  
He blushed "I will be after father!"

I bowed to him and Lizzie, swallowing my pride since I would have to serve the noble-brats "I am but a humble butler Milady and Sir Edward." After that Edward stood taller with an air of superiority, but Lizzie pouted, which seemed to be something she was quite good at "That simply won't so you can call me Lizzie!"  
Edward groaned irritated "That is no way to treat a servant Lizzie."  
"He is my butler!" Lizzie stated "I will treat Knox however I wish!"  
Edward turned to me for objection; I simply smiled as I said "As you wish Lady Lizzie."  
I walked with Edward and Lizzie to their carriage. I was going to the front to sit with the coachman but Lizzie invited me to sit inside the carriage unbeknownst to Edward's objections.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at the Midford manor I wasn't very surprised at how grand it was, it belonged to a Marquis and Marchioness after all. Lizzie was very eager to introduce me to her mother and father, like I was a new pet. She nearly dragged me up the stairs into the mansion. "Where are mother and father?" Lizzie asked a brown haired maid who was dusting the parlor. The woman replied in a soft voice "The Master is in his office and The Mistress is out in the garden."  
Elizabeth smiled "Thank you Paula, This is my new butler Knox he saved me when I got lost. He's a very brave and intelligent young man!"  
Paula surveyed me over and said "He may be, but his appearance is unacceptable to appear before the Master and Mistress. I am glad you are safe Milady and I am sure he will be a satisfactory butler but Lady Midford will surely be angered if you present him to her in such a state!"

Elizabeth turned to me and looked at me she seemed to be deep in thought. I looked back at her blankly thinking only of the gnawing feeling that was consuming my stomach. Elizabeth finally stated "You're quite dirty, your clothes are horrid, your hairs unkempt, and you're far too thin it's almost unhealthy!"  
I cringed feeling insulted; I was about to retort with a long string of vulgar words, when I realized that was not something a polite butler would do in his Mistress's presence. I instead stood quietly, trying to make my face as emotionless as possible. Elizabeth then gently stroked my face, something I hadn't expected and I nearly jumped out of my skin, She laughed at my reaction and said "but you do have the potential of being very cute Knox, you're Green eyes are very bright like Edward's and your pitch black hair is like a Raven's."  
Edward scowled "Lizzie I prefer not being compared to him, now if you'll excuse me I will go see Father about business." He then left and Lizzie said to me "He's just saying that to sound grownup he has no business and he's actually very kind." I nodded and Lizzie took my hand giggling "Come along before I introduce you to Mother and Father we must make you look cute!"

Paula nodded "Indeed I'm sure one of the male servant's old uniforms would fit you."  
"That won't do!" Lizzie said "He must look adorable to be my butler how about one of Edward's old suits the one with the coat tails!"  
"Alright I'll have Ashford and Hopkins to find one of Master Edwards suits from when he was young" Paula replied. She then spoke to a man who was passing by; who I assumed was either Ashford or Hopkins then Paula led the way as we walked through the mansion; she said I'd be staying in the servant's quarters, which caused Lizzie to throw a tantrum saying I was to have a room near hers. Thus I was then taken to a room near her room; it was simple with a bed, wardrobe, and desk. Although it was very extravagant the bed was enormous by my standards. The desk and wardrobe were made of high quality wood and the furnishings were unnecessary yet it was actually pretty. Two male servants came into the room, one who I recognized as the man Paula has spoken to and she introduced them "Knox this is Ashford and Hopkins." Ashford was a pale young man of about nineteen, he carried the clothes I figured I would wear; his hair was also a pale blonde, his eyes were a pale blue. It didn't seem like he has ever seen the sun in his life. On the other hand, Hopkins had tanned skin and he was quite muscular I guessed he was around twenty five of age or so. His eyes were a chocolate brown and it matched his slightly curly hair. I felt intimidated being ten, skinny as a twig, and fairly short. "Ashford is an attendant to Lord Edward and Hopkins assists in the garden." Said Paula

I nodded in response, yet I was a tad suspicious when she started leading Lizzie out of the room and Ashford and Hopkins stepped closer to me. Paula told Lizzie "While those two assist Knox why don't we inform your Mother of him." Lizzie smiled cheerfully and they both left the room.  
"Alright boy you look like you a dirty street rat we must make you presentable to the Mistress and Master start taking off those rags!" Hopkins declared gleefully. He started unbuttoning my vest and undoing my bow tie, before he could unbutton my shirt I escaped his grasp and said "I can undress myself!"  
Hopkins nodded and said "Alright we'll help you take a bath then!" I denounced this, preferring to take a bath without the company of the two men. Ashford led me to the bathroom and gave me the clothes I was to wear, though they were far too fancy for my taste, and then left me to my own devices. I took off my clothes and lavished in the tub. I hadn't had a proper bath since God knows when and it took a while to scrub my protective coating of dirt from my skin; I had almost forgotten what the color of my skin had been.

I unwillingly got out of the tub and surveyed my now clean body: my skin was a soft ivory tone, and Lizzie had been correct in saying I was far too thin. I was mostly all arms and legs and my chest wasn't as broad and manly as I would have liked. For some strange reason my body never scarred no matter the number of injuries I sustained. I took to attempting to comb out my hair it was tad long covering my ears but it was manageable so I preferred not cutting it. Looking in the mirror I stared at my reflection. I hated my face. My Green eyes were large with long eyelashes and thin eyes brows. My face itself was slender and incredibly girlish; I detested the fact at first glance the only reason some people knew I was in fact male was because of my trousers. I dressed in the suit it was little big but not to the extent where I could not wear it: A black vest and white long-sleeved shirt, a green bow tie, and a coat with tails that ended at my knees.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went back to the room, which was to be my room, and greeted Hopkins and Ashford. When they didn't respond I looked at them and realized with dismay that they were staring at me. Ashford was blushing adding color to his pale face, and Hopkins was grinning like an idiot. Ashford murmured quietly "So…pretty…almost like a little girl" I wished it was suitable for a butler to slug a man, yet I knew it wasn't. Hopkins laughed and said "Who knew under all that there dirt such beautiful boy was hidden' you look presentable now you can see Marquis and Marchioness of Midford without feeling any shame boy and that green bow tie really brings out your eyes it does!" I grimaced at being referred to as beautiful but then smiled and said "I will be most honored to meet the Master and Mistress."  
Hopkins said "Well I got me work to get back to but Ash here will take ye to 'um" He slapped Ashford on the back and Ashford said "Your grammar is horrendous and I prefer Ashford."

Hopkins laughed his loud boisterous laugh "Come on_ Amigo_ I grew up in the Spanish slums you can't expect me to have the best grammar." He then walked out saying "See ya later Knox!" as he left. Ashford seemed to be a quiet timid man and he said in his manner "Alright then let's be going" I nodded as I tugged at the tie around my neck, like a leash it held me to my new life. It didn't seem so bad so for now I was content with being a dog on the least to Milady Elizabeth.

* * *

Paula is a character from Black Butler but Ashford and Hopkins are my own. I kind of like Hopkins so far the cheerful Spaniard with horrible grammar lightens the mood a bit. Since he is a servant his grammar wouldn't be that of nobility. In the next chapter Knox will meet Marchioness Frances Phantomhive-Midford and Marquis Alexis Leon Midford. I hope you'll continue to read as Knox strives to become a worthy butler.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashford seemed to be tall, sickly, and unsociable, but the bloke sure could walk fast. He seemed to be the type who did things quickly and efficiently. I took note that a proper butler would probably carry about his daily chores in such a manner. He walked in his quick pace to the garden and as he walked he said quietly "The Mistress is a very stern woman I believe its best you do your utmost not to anger her. You must be polite yet do not show weakness, you must have proper grammar but be punctual, you must be proud yet humble, and if you truly want to stay prove you are a man worthy of protecting Lady Elizabeth. She means very much to the Mistress and if anything would happen to her…the Mistress wouldn't hesitate to rapture you with a sword. The Marchioness barely endures Lady Elizabeth's fiancé so you must make The Mistress find you acceptable at all cost." I whistled, that was by far the most I had heard him say; I tried to absorb all the information Ashford had given me, when I recalled him saying Lady Elizabeth's fiancé. I asked "Lizzie has a fiancé?"

Ashford stopped walking and said "The Garden is just out this door and remember to call Lady Elizabeth as such in the presence of The Mistress." He gave me a gentle shove toward the door and I decided to save my questions for later. It seemed to me that the servants revered the Marchioness above the Marquis so the task at hand was to convince Lady Midford of my worth. I opened the door and was greeted by Lizzie's shrill voice saying "Mother it's Knox!" and a woman's voice replied in a dignified manner "Calm yourself Elizabeth that's not very ladylike!" I walked with my back straight and chin up as I came before the Marchioness. She resembled her daughter yet with her hair in a tight bun and her air of dignity she did not give off the same easy cheerful aura as Lizzie did. I got down on one knee and bowed low "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Marchioness of Midford."

"I have heard that you 'rescued' my daughter explain that to me" she said rescued as if it weren't the correct word. It didn't seem like she concerned herself with formalities such as greetings. I stood up and said "I merely saw Lady Elizabeth seemly being harassed by a couple of men who appeared to be in a lower class then herself, thus as a gentleman I took the liberty of assisting the young lady. A young girl like herself is like a delicate lily, or maybe perhaps she's like a rose beautiful yet harboring a secret strength…thorns." I stood tall and tried to look as dignified as I could. Lady Midford arose from her seat where she was having afternoon tea and walked up to me. She stared at me for quite a long time and I had to try my utmost hardest to control the impulse to escape. She finally said "You're face looks like that of a girls and you're fringe is a tad too long. It reminds me of another improper man I know…" I bowed my head slightly and said "I apologize if my appearance displeases you Milady, yet I can assure you I will protect Lady Elizabeth with my life for she is most kind to me and I am truly grateful."

Lizzie started whimpering "Mother please let Knox stay if he's my butler I know I'll always be safe pretty please!"  
Lady Midford scowled "A Lady does not whimper Elizabeth and a Midford woman certainly does not reduce herself to begging."  
"Yes Mother…" Lizzie replied  
I smiled and said "I will serve you to the best of my ability."  
Lady Midford took a deep breath and then said "I suppose if he can be a worthy butler he can stay."  
I bowed low and said on impulse "If I could not do something as simple as that what kind of Midford butler would be."  
Lizzie squealed with joy and jumped on me "Oh Knox you can stay isn't that wonderful!" I managed to escape her embrace and said "Milady that is not very ladylike." She realized her error and regained her composure. A bearded blonde man then came into the garden with Edward and forgetting to remain composed Lizzie laughed gleefully shouting "Daddy Daddy Daddy! This is Knox my new butler!" the girl embraced her father and he laughed a deep laugh "That's wonderful my darling! Edward told me all about what happened. I'm glad you're safe and now you have a strong butler to always make sure your safe." Lord Midford then turned to me and grinned. He then picked me up by my shoulders and said "Why this is a pretty boy as pretty as a girl, though not as pretty as my Lizzie! On the thin and short side too but he seems taller than Ciel. Ciel's thirteen and he's a small little thing cute too! How old are you?"

I tried to be stoic; I could see where Lizzie got her personality from. I replied "I am Knox it's a pleasure to be serving you Marquis of Midford. I am ten years of age." Lord Midford then put me down and said "You're tall for ten! Now you better look out for my Lizzie or her fiancé will have your head!" Edward muttered "Ciel has no say in matters involving Lizzie…"  
Lord Midford took off Edwards top hat and ruffled his hair "Edward don't be so cold to Ciel we'll be going to visit him tomorrow after all."

I knew a servant was supposed to just be the background and was not supposed to speak out of turn, yet I was very curious of who this Ciel guy was. I asked Lizzie "Milady I apologize but who exactly is this Ciel?"  
Lizzie laughed "Ciel is my fiancé he's adorable you must meet him!" I nodded and stood obediently to the side as the Midford family enjoyed afternoon tea. I would be able to meet Lizzie's fiancé tomorrow. As the day progressed Paula instructed me of what my daily chores would consist of; nothing I couldn't handle. She said that my most important duty as Lady Elizabeth's butler was to make sure she was safe and happy. I figured that wouldn't be too hard either, and as I ate the evening meal with Paula, Ashford, and Hopkins I thought it didn't seem like too bad of a life. If I got three meals and day, a warm bed, and clean clothes I was happy. When it started getting late the other Midford family members retired for the evening and Paula started getting Lizzie ready for bed. The other servants were near done with their evening chores and I had decided to retire for the evening. As I walked to my room I heard a Lizzie call from her room. I opened the door slightly and asked "Do you need anything Milady?"

"No", she replied drowsily," I just wanted to tell you goodnight Knox you aren't going to leave the manor are you?"  
"No I will stay if that is what you wish Lady Elizabeth" I assured her.  
She said "Good…you can be part of our family since you don't have one."  
I tried to recall past memories of when I had a family but my mind wouldn't allow it. I simply said "Goodnight Lizzie." I then closed her door quietly and went to bed. Though I was unable to fall asleep, for what Lizzie had said seemed to stick in my mind. I was irritated that the one time I actually had a bed I couldn't enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning by being shaken awake and being greeted with "_Buenos Dias_! Knox it's time to wake you boy you gotta wake up early to prepare for today!" I rubbed my eyes and yawned; I hadn't fallen asleep long before Hopkins had woken me up and the bed felt so nice I wished I could've slept more, but beggars can't be choosers. Hopkins took the incentive of lifting me out of bed and taking me to the wardrobe. I yelled "Put me down damn you I can do things myself!""  
He dropped me in front often wardrobe and said "You got a mouth on ya I was just going to show you this." He opened the wardrobe and I saw that there were a number of uniforms though looking the same they were pretty fancy just like what I had worn yesterday. I looked up at Hopkins and he was smiling his stupid idiot grin. "Nice ain't it Lady Elizabeth said you must look cute, but the Mistress said it's proper to wear a uniform so here's what turned out!"

I smiled, it was nice, yet I was seriously getting sick of being referred to as cute. I dressed and ate breakfast then went to my chores. I was dubbed too delicate to do yard work, even though I hadn't even tried. So I was dusting the library, like a maid, they might as well put me in a frilly dress while they're at it. I noticed a few of the books were on the tables, yet I didn't really know where they went. I couldn't read all that well, I had learned to pick out a few written works like: food, no, yes, Knox, but most words above three letters I wasn't too good with. Thus complete literature was far beyond my reach. I decided to stack the books neatly on the table, and continued to do my chores. I walked down the hall to Lizzie's room to see if Paula had finished preparing Lizzie for her day, when I was unexpectedly jumped on by her. This girl seemed to come from out of nowhere just to affectionately attack people! Lizzie laughed "Good morning Knox!"

I escaped her grasp and bowed "I hope you slept well Milady." Lizzie crossed her arms and pouted, so I added "We are to see your fiancé today aren't we Lizzie?" Lizzie smiled, I suppose feeling triumphant at me using her nickname like she suggested, and said "Why yes we're going to the Phantom hive manor as soon as the carriage is ready, though Mother and Father said they can't accompany us because they have business to attend to. So it'll just be You, Edward, Paula and I!" I wondered how Lord Edward felt about that. At the front door, Lady and Lord Midford were at the front door to see their children off, and Edward was looking quite glum. Elizabeth ran to her father and he embraced her saying "I am sorry we can't accompany you my darling but tell Ciel I send my regards." Lady Midford then took to inspecting my appearance and after she found I was suitable she said "Knox I assume you'll prove to be a worthy butler in Ciel's presence. His butler is a highly undignified looking man with ghastly fringe, but he could prove quite the adversary."

I bowed low and replied "Of course Lady Midford."  
Lord Midford laughed "Is this a contest now my love? I doubt the boy could be of any match for Sebastian!" Lady Midford glared at her husband who appeared not to notice it.  
I smiled "As a Lady Elizabeth's butler I cannot stand to have the Midford name undermined thus this 'Sebastian' won't be of any trouble. I will strive to prove my worth as a butler of the Midford Manor." Lady Midford's tight lips seemed to form a smile, which was astonishing and almost scary. Lizzie hugged me and said "Oh Knox you're going to be a great butler!" I looked at Edward and he seemed to be smirking slightly as well. Maybe the prospect of showing up Ciel, whom it seemed he disliked, was something he favored. I had to prove I was a damn good butler, which meant manners, no swearing, and no troublemaking. I sighed, those things would be a bit hard to accomplish.  
We arrived at the Phantomhive manor and Lizzie said "This is the Phantomhive manor its lovely isn't it Knox?"

"Remember Knox you must hold your tongue and be polite I don't want any smart mouthing to Lord Phantomhive!" Paula ordered  
"Smart mouthing to Ciel I'd like to see that!" Edward exclaimed  
Lizzie frowned "Knox is a perfect gentleman. Ciel will find him so too!" Edward muffled a laugh and I stuck my tongue out at him. I could be polite to Lord and Lady Midford and Lizzie but saw now qualms against having some fun messing with Edward. An Old man servant then opened the carriage and said "It is a pleasure. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor Lady Elizabeth and Lord Edward."  
Lizzie said "Hello Tanaka" jumping out of the carriage she raced to the door. I followed behind her, Edward and Paula followed after. A young man with orange hair, moved out of his face with a couple red bobby pins, and by his uniform I guessed was a gardener opened the door. He smiled "Hello Lady Elizabeth! We weren't told you'd be coming to visit, the Young Master is in his study at the moment."  
Lizzie laughed "I came to visit my fiancé silly Finny!" The young man, Finny, greeted Edward and Paula and then he finally noticed me. He blinked and asked "Why who's this?"  
"This is Knox he is my new butler!" Lizzie said  
I bowed and said "It is a pleasure."

Finny then put his hand on my head and said "He looks kinda familiar…" I brushed his hand away and said "I do not believe we have met before."  
Lizzie then took my hand and started dragging me up the stairs and through the manor…I was right…a damn maze. Paula stayed with the man Tanaka and Edward tried feverishly to catch up to us, but Lizzie was very quick when excited. We arrived at our destination and Lizzie burst through the door, still dragging me, she shouted "Ciel I'm here!"  
A Young boy was sitting at a desk, he appeared about my age maybe younger, he looked up from his paperwork and said "Elizabeth what are you doing here?"  
She laughed "I came to visit you of course!" Edward then stumbled to the doorway, out of breath. Lizzie added "And Brother came too!" She let go of my hand and hugged Ciel, who had stood up. She said "I came to spend the whole day with you. You can teach me how to play chess and we can have tea in the garden. It's such a beautiful day outside isn't it Ciel. Mother and Father were unable to come along but they send their regards. Oh Ciel you look so cute!" Ciel nodded in response to Lizzie's ranting when he saw that I was standing next to Edward. "Who is that Elizabeth?"  
Lizzie turned to look at me and said "That is Knox my new butler! Isn't he adorable Father says he almost looks like a girl isn't that funny! He's a gentleman too and very smart and brave even Mother has taken a liking to him!"  
Ciel sighed "Butler hmm…Elizabeth…you cannot simply have someone as your butler simply because he's cute…"

Lizzie pouted "That's not all! He saved me from some scary men when I got lost and couldn't find Edward and besides he can protect me so I'll always be safe you have Sebastian to protect you!" Ciel sighed again. I noticed that near the desk stood a rather tall man, with black hair, and was clad in black wearing a tail coat. He reminded me of crow or a shadow. I assumed this was Sebastian. He noticed me looking at him and he looked back. At first his look was stoic and emotionless but then a puzzled look appeared on his face, like he didn't know what to make of me. I stared back at him for a few minutes, all insults and retorts escaping me; I regained my focus when Lizzie suddenly squealed "Oh where's Paula I must change if we're to have a tea party!" She then ran out of the study to search for Paula. Ciel greeted Edward and said smugly "So you misplaced Elizabeth fine Brother you are Edward."  
Edward scowled and said sarcastically "Knox this _gentleman_ is Ciel Earl of Phantomhive." I suppose since Lizzie had left the room, I unconsciously said "What a little Earl he's kinda a runt don't you think how old is he anyway eight?" The whole room became silent it was as if everyone has stopped breathing, then Edward broke into hysterical laughter "Paula told you not to smart mouth Ciel and as soon as Lizzie leaves…Hahahaha!"

Ciel's little body seemed to be filling with anger. He grumbled "I am in fact thirteen…how old are you exactly?"  
"I'm ten" I replied. The little Earl looked up at me since I was about an inch taller than him, and three years his junior. He seemed to be quite irritated. Sebastian said "I find it best you not insult the Young Master if you are Lady Elizabeth's butler you should act like a gentleman."  
I smiled "I am quite the gentleman…In front of Lord and Lady Midford and Milady. It is a butler's job to keep his Master or Mistress safe and happy, and thus I will do so."  
Edward had stopped laughing, but was still smiling at Ciel, who looked like at any moment he was going to explode they were speaking quite roughly to each other and Sebastian was trying to cool things down. I heard a commotion coming from another part of the mansion, and since no one else appeared to notice I took it upon myself to see what it was. As I said the damn place was maze like so if it weren't for the noise I wouldn't have found the kitchen. A fire was burning on the stovetop, Finny was crying running around, a maid with short reddish hair was fumbling with a pile of broken dishes, and a blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth appeared to be quite toasted. The kitchen was a mess. I figured at any moment the contents of the pan might explode so I picked up the Maid and Finny and took them out into the hall first, then went back to get the man. He was twice my size, but I always had been pretty strong for my age. As I expected an explosion did occur. I figured that the explosion would surely get everyone's attention. I couldn't allow Lizzie to see the mess so I quickly started cleaning by putting out the fire and making it look like nothing had even occurred. I was particularly good at that sort of thing and when I finished the only mess was the servants; Sebastian shouted "Finny, Bard, Mey Rin what on Earth is going on!" I expected them all to start bawling; begging for forgiveness, but the three just kept staring at me.

Ciel, Lizzie, Paula, and Edward were following behind "Honestly" Ciel said" Why must you three always do this."  
Sebastian looked at the bruised, tear stained, and scorched servants. He looked into the kitchen then his face turned from irritation to surprise. Ciel looked at Sebastian then looked into the kitchen "It's clean…It doesn't look like anything happened." He said surprised  
"Knox got us all out before the explosion and then he cleaned the kitchen spotless all quickly!" Finny exclaimed  
The Maid, Mey Rin, said "I was getting the good silver when I tripped and they all came crashing down they did what Finny said is true yes it is!"  
Bard stood up and dusted his clothes off "I was trying to cook and it uh kinda got out of control. If we'd been in there when she exploded we'd all been charcoal! Ha that boy's pretty amazing!"  
Lizzie's eyes sparkled "Wow Knox you did all that!"  
I got on one knee before Lizzie bowed low "I apologize for the inconvenience Milady but what kind of Midford butler would I be if I couldn't do something as simple as such." As I stood up I was soon tackled by both Lizzie and the Phantomhive servants. I looked at Ciel; he was looking at me strangely as if he had some questions for me. Sebastian said "You three get back to work and this time please try your utmost best not to cause any disturbances!"  
The Three let me go said "Yes Sir!" and quickly ran off. Ciel sighed "Sebastian please prepare the afternoon tea we'll be in the recreations room."  
"Of course Young Master" He replied  
Lizzie said "Knox you can help Sebastian!"  
I glanced at the crow-like butler next to me; He was looking as emotionless as ever, if he had no problems with it neither did I. "As you wish Milady" I replied. She left with Edward and Ciel, while I was left standing in front of the kitchen next to the shadow statue. Guess I had to learn to make tea sometime might as well start now.

* * *

I've decided to start adding a bit of end chapter commentary to make things interesting so...  
Chapter 5 was a pretty long chapter. So Knox couldn't stop himself from insulting Ciel the Little Earl, and Knox proves to have some skills when he cleans up after Finny, Bard, and Mey Rin. Toward the end of the chapter Knox is left alone with Sebastian to prepare the afternoon tea. Yet before Sebastian had looked at Knox a bit puzzled why that is? Please continue to read about Knox's visit to the Phantomhive manor. Reviews are very much if you are having difficulties with the format please let me know. –C.J


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian walked back into the kitchen and started preparing the afternoon tea. I followed and watched as I tried to stay out of his way. He worked efficiently mixing batter for cake and preparing other deserts. As the cake cooked he started making the tea, the scent was strange and I didn't recognize it.  
"What kind of tea is that?" I asked  
He jumped slightly, as if he had just realized I was there, he looked at me and replied "It is Earl Grey."  
I moved next to him and watched as he spooned out the tea leaves "Earl Grey… How come it's black and not green?"  
"It is not green because it is Black Tea and not Green tea." He replied  
I had only ever had green tea, I had no idea there was black tea. I wondered if black tea was mixed with fruits or scented with flowers like green tea. As Sebastian took the cake out of the oven, I investigated the tea leaves. It didn't really look like leaves; it looked more like dirt to me. I sniffed the weird dirt substance he called tea and the scent was strong and to me it didn't seem all that pleasant, no flower scent just a burning sensation in my nose. I started coughing quite a bit from the odor, and put the stuff back to where Sebastian had left it. I caught my breath when I noticed Sebastian was standing over me looking at me strangely. I made an attempt to explain myself "That's not tea it's more like dirt and it doesn't smell very nice!"

Sebastian muttered "A child in Britain who isn't very fond of tea…"  
I glared at him "I do like tea just not that stuff you call tea! My Mum used to always make tea. She'd scent the tea leaves with flowers or mix it with fruits for scented or flavored teas. I liked it with lemon and mint the most. That stuff you call tea doesn't have a nice scent it's too strong and smells like a spice."  
He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised "That's… a bit odd."  
He finished preparing everything for tea and put it on a silver cart. He seemed to be done with the conversation so I didn't press him. What was so odd about green tea? He looked out the window and I looked too. It was raining and Lizzie had wanted to have tea in the Garden. She would probably be disappointed. Sebastian walked to the recreation room and I followed silently behind. He then entered the room and announced that the tea couldn't be served in the garden due to the rain. Lizzie started pouting much to Ciel's irritation and Edward's attempts to comfort her. Sebastian had started serving the tea and pastries.  
She said "Knox it was so beautiful earlier today wasn't it! Now it's raining!"  
I didn't like how sad she looked; she wasn't even interested in the cakes, so I thought I'd try to cheer her up. Whenever I was sad I liked hearing songs so I stood next to Elizabeth and sang softly "Rain Rain go away, come again another day."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and then she smiled "Knox you have a lovely voice!"  
"It is quite lovely, don't you think Ran- Mao!" a voice exclaimed. I noticed a man sitting at a table playing cards with a young woman. The man appeared to be Chinese as did the girl. The girl looked doll-like and her clothes seemed a bit too small for her even though she had a very small body. Lizzie laughed "You agree Mr. Lau he is my butler Knox!"  
I bowed and said "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr.…Lau"  
"No, no the pleasure is all mine!" he said cheerfully, "No Ran- Mao I'd like to see him up close."  
Ran-Mao replied "Yes."  
I didn't realize what he meant by 'I'd like to see him up close' until Ran-Mao slung me over her shoulder, brought me to Lau, and dropped me in his lap. I was in too much of a shock to respond. I was fairly small and could lift full grown men, but she was a small girl who was even smaller then me! Lau lifted me chin slightly to get a good look at my face. He said " delicate ivory skin, striking intense green eyes shaded by elongated eyelashes, a slim face with picturesque features framed by downy raven hair, as nearly as striking as a stunning young girl. He could compare to some of the girls right Ran-Mao?"  
Ran- Mao replied "Right."

I was immeasurably sick of being called a girl! I tried to break away from Lau's clutches but his arms, which were wrapped around my waist, wouldn't let up. I asked Lau politely "Sir if you wouldn't mind would you please release me. Furthermore I do not enjoy being compared to a girl."  
Lau's grip didn't lessen "I might… if you would sing again then I might let you go free!"  
Ciel muttered "This is ridiculous…"  
Lizzie smiled "Oh would you Knox sing another song! Please do it pretty please for me?"  
As a Midford butler my job was to keep my Mistress safe and happy. I couldn't deny her when she pleaded like that I said "I don't particularly know many songs well, but my mother used to always sing to me. One song she sang quite often was 'Requiem of the Wind'."  
"Would you sing it please?" Lizzie asked

I replied "As you wish Milady."  
I took a breath then began to sing:  
"Soul carried away by the wind,  
Heart stolen away by a human.  
Oh, Earth... Oh, stormy rains...  
Oh, heavens... Oh, light...  
Shelter all within your embrace.  
Shelter all within your embrace.  
To live in your embrace.  
Oh, soul... Oh, heart...  
Oh, love... Oh, hope...  
Return here to find shelter."  
When I finished I looked at everyone. Ciel was holding his tea cup to his mouth as if he were about to take a drink then he froze, Edward and Lizzie were staring at me eyes wide and Sebastian looked…shocked for some reason before after a moment resuming an emotionless expression. Lizzie clasped her hands "That was so beautiful Knox."  
Edward murmured "I had no idea you could sing like that…"  
Lau whispered in my ear "That is the song of Elyurias is it not?"  
I didn't answer him; I said "Now would you please let me go!"  
He said "Of course Ran-Mao take him!" Ran-Mao lifted me up again and said "Pretty boy sings pretty."  
She put me down and then I was tackled by Lizzie "Knox that was so cute and beautiful! You're mother used to sing that right? She must have been cute and sang beautifully like you too, what happened to your mother Knox?"

"Though stubborn minded and energetic, My Mum was sickly and weak. I was quite young when she died, and she tried her hardest to hide her sickness from me. One day my mother told me to go out and play with other children, and I came home and she was dead." Lizzie and Edward looked quite sad due to the heartrending story, until I added "A demon took her soul." They're jaws dropped open and Sebastian nearly dropped a tea cup, catching it before it hit the ground. Ciel watched Sebastian in confusion then stared at me with wide eyes. Lau said "My my, what a story!"  
Lizzie pouted "So Knox you try to lighten that sad story by being silly! That is not funny!"  
I said "I apologize Milady."  
"Now tell me about Elyurias please." Lau stated  
I opened my mouth to respond, when the door opened quite dramatically and a Young Indian man followed by another tall Indian man entered the room. "Ciel I have come to visit you!"  
Ciel groaned "I've told you to send a note first beforehand…"  
The Young Indian man addressed Lau, Lizzie, and Edward when he noticed me "Who's this little boy!"  
I replied "I'm Knox. Who're you?"

The tall Indian man said "This young man is the 26th son of the Raja of Bengal Prince Soma Asman Kadar. And I am his butler Agni."  
"Are you a friend of Ciel's? That is good he has found a friend the same age as him! He can be quite gloomy!"  
I answered "No I am not a friend of The Earl's I am merely a butler to Milady Elizabeth and I am actually younger then he is. I agree he seems to be quite gloomy.  
Ciel scowled  
Lau asked again "Come now I want to hear a story about Elyurias!"  
Agni gasped "Elyurias!"  
"Do you know what Lau's talking about Agni?" Ciel asked  
Agni began "I had once heard many stories about the one called Elyurias. It was said she was something between a human and a god. She was said to rule the Earth like the God's ruled the heavens. Though no one really knew what or who she was, but it was said she had an enormous intellect that far surpasses that of human kind. In some religions and cultures she is called 'Mother Nature'. Neither Elyruias nor nature were embodiment of pure compassion and generosity. On the contrary, they could bare fangs and attack."

Ciel was growing curious "Do you worship this 'Elyurias' in your religion?"  
Agni shook his head "No the Forest People do."  
Lau interrupted "On my many journeys to different lands I also have heard many stories of Elyurias. The people who worshiped her were the Forest Folk. The Forest Folk are those who make the forest their home. Since ancient times, they've lived in harmony with nature. The forest is their place of birth and upbringing. They nurtured, respected, and continued to protect the forest without desiring prosperity or development. It was said Elyurias did not reside in the forest. She appeared once every few years, or once every few decades, and then disappeared, yet she was apparently immortal and that she was revived endless times."  
Edward asked "And what does this all have anything to do with Knox?"  
Lau laughed "Oh because that song he just sang was the Song of Elyurias!"  
Prince Soma's eyes glittered "I have heard of this that among the Forest People were 'Singers' those who with the power to appease Elyurias and converse with her! It was also said that a Singers voice could calm storms, ease sorrow, and help those dying in pain find peace!"  
"Wow how do you know that song Knox are you one of those people those Forest Folk?" Lizzie asked enthusiastically

I felt an aching in the pit of my stomach, and it wasn't from hunger I answered her "That is absurd Milady, though it is quite a strange story."  
Lizzie and Edward seemed to be able to brush off the story, yet I could feel Ciel's, the Prince's, and Lau's eyes burning into me. I had glanced at Sebastian and it was strange. He looked paler; his breathing was a bit ragged, and overall seemed distracted. Not emotionless and focused like before. The Afternoon continued with Ciel trying to teach Lizzie how to play chess, card games, chores, and me trying to avoid Agni and Lau as much as I could because they always seemed to be trying to catch me in one way or another. It was started to rain harder as it got later so Lizzie, Edward, Paula, and I along with Prince Soma, Agni, Lau and Ran-Mao were to stay the night at the Phantomhive manor. Edward wasn't too happy about it so he retired early and Paula put Lizzie to bed before retiring to the servant's guest rooms. I had thought all the others had gone to bed, when I heard something coming from the recreation room. I opened the door to find Ciel with a tired looking Sebastian at his side, Lau with Ran- Mao sitting in his lap, and Prince Soma accompanied by Agni.  
Lau said "Have a seat Knox you neglected to answer some of my questions earlier."  
I reluctantly took a seat and stated "As a Midford Butler I am to keep my Mistress safe and happy."  
"Was there something you might have said that would upset Lady Elizabeth?" Lau asked  
I bowed my head, unwilling to reply.

Ciel smirked "I was quite intrigued by those stories I'd like to hear more."  
This little baby Earl was annoying, but he was Lady Elizabeth's fiancé so I couldn't disobey him, though I could insult him when not in Lizzie's presence. I answered "Fine I'll tell you another story…Little Earl."  
He flinched and Prince Soma snickered. I began to speak "Elyurias was revered highly by the Forest Folk. It was said she had the ability to mediate between humans and nature. It was said Elyurias had three children. Her oldest son was of the Earth, her oldest daughter of the sea, and her youngest daughter of the wind. Elyurias wasn't fond of the Angels; they were arrogant and too proud, she thought Demons were no better or no less than the Angels though they were less deceitful and stayed true to their nature she thought they were boring. Humans in her mind were interesting even though they always made many mistakes they lived on her Earth alongside the Forest Folk and all the other creatures of her Earth. She created her children as an experiment. She let her oldest son reside with the demons, and her oldest daughter reside with the angels. Her youngest daughter was her favorite. She was beautiful with light auburn hair and bright green eyes. A kind, gentle, yet stubborn woman her mother adored her and though she wanted to keep her at her side, she let her daughter, Kaze, roam the Earth as she pleased alongside the humans. That was my mother."

Prince Soma was in awe "Are you saying you are the grandson of Elyurias!"  
I shrugged "I don't know I had just heard that story from those older than me. My mother was Kaze but I wouldn't know if the rest was all true. I was still pretty young when she died and after I lived amongst the Forest Folk for some time. Though Elyurias was told to us to be the Forest God and I was taught that only the Forest People could connect to The Forest God. Singers could hear her song as well, though I always found it strange no one else could hear it as clearly and loudly as I could. Most people avoided me though like I said a demon took her soul."  
I guess Ciel was about to ask what I meant by that when Lau asked "If you lived with the Forest Folk then how did you become a butler?"  
I answered soberly "Most of the Forest Folk were killed some time ago. I was probably only eight when a bunch of people that were part of some church or something burned down the Forest where we were living and killed anyone man, woman, or child. I heard from an old woman that those people were being used by some angels. Elyurias' second daughter, Umi, had fallen in love with a human man I guess that was against the rules. They killed her, the man, and as punishment to Elyurias they killed a great number of the Forest People."

"Why didn't you die then?" Ciel asked  
My throat tightened, I struggled to reply "I…I don't know."  
Agni looked at me sympathetically "This is quite a sorrow filled story, he is just a boy, I think it best if you would not continue to question him and let him retire for the night."  
Prince Soma sniffled "You are right Agni take this young boy to bed right now!"  
Agni picked me up "Jo Aagyaa." He didn't say a word to me as he carried me to the servant's guest room, undressed me and redressed me for bed, until he started to leave and I was shutting the door her said " Goodnight Sleep well…Ēka dēvī kā bēṭā." I lay still in my bed and stare at the ceiling. Had he just called me 'Son of a goddess'? I touched the necklace my mother gave me; I never took it off ever. I missed her a lot and singing the song she used to sing made me remember how much I missed her.

* * *

Chapter 6 is now here! Anyone ever read/ watched the anime/manga/ light novel No. 6. Well if you have you might recognize this song and Elyurias. I did use some things from that about the Forest Folk but I mostly used my own imagination to add some stuff. In No.6 they didn't really go into the Forest Folk a lot but I thought it was an interesting concept. I had this idea of mixing Elyurias with Black Butler and it just seemed to fit. Now if you haven't seen No.6 it's a really good anime but it won't affect your ability to read this story if you haven't but if you have good for you. I was saddened myself near the end…Knox misses his mom. Chapter 7 will have Ciel and Sebastian's point of view also so look forward to it! I appreciate reviews. Also you could Google that song and listen to Nezumi sing it in Japanese. I adore it. –C.J


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian POV:  
I prepared the Young Master to retire for the evening. As a butler I was not to reveal troublesome emotions to my young master, but even I had some difficulties as of the moment. That boy… his eyes were just like…just like hers. The way he carries himself with an air of dignity, the way his brows furrow when he's irritated, and how his head bows when he doesn't want to answer a question…just like her. His soul was just like her's innocent and pure, yet with the same determination and resolve similar to that of My Young Master. And just like her Knox was always so beautiful like some exquisite doll.  
She loved green tea too; she liked it with mint the most. She would sing to everything and everyone if they needed it. He voice was beyond beautiful, no other sound in the world could ever compare, when she sang time would stop so it could listen. When I had first met the boy, I felt something was strange about him something familiar and strange. I tried to shake the feeling off but every time those eyes looked at me… I also noticed I was experiencing a strange feeling, I didn't have any desire to kill him, and I didn't have the desire to eat his soul. I couldn't explain it. When that boy sang I felt the same sense of ease had once felt. Everything that Agni, Prince Soma, and Lau had said was spot on. I had almost lost control over myself after that, and nearly dropping a tea cup as a butler of Phantomhive it was incredibly shameful. The boy had said 'her soul was taken by a demon…' I lost my focus as I was buttoning the Young Master's nightshirt as I thought through all this; stopping at the third button. Realizing my mistake I continued buttoning his nightshirt then put him to bed. I started to take my leave when the Young Master said "Sebastian your acting strange."  
I hadn't known the Young Master was so perceptive I answered "I do not believe I am Young Master you must get some rest."  
The brat completely ignored what I said, sat up, and replied "Do you know anything about Knox Sebastian?"  
I couldn't lie to him, so I said "Let's save the questions for later Young Master." I then quickly left the room and started preparing for tomorrow. I couldn't get rid of this feeling I had. That boy, Knox, and Kaze… I made my best attempt to empty my mind by diving headfirst into chores. I finished but only ten minutes after scrubbing the mansion spotless. My attempts to clear my head were in vain.

Ciel POV:  
What the hell was wrong with Sebastian? He had completely avoided my question I had just asked if we knew anything about Knox. I then realized I could have just ordered him to tell me, but there was no use in it now. Lizzie had brought this rude little boy whom she claimed was her new butler and he was extremely strange. He was an absolute gentleman in front of Lizzie but in any one else's presence, particularly men's he was rude and had a sharp tongue. He seemed just a bit to capable…was he even human? That story about Elyurias was also a strange one and about the boy's mother being the child of this Elyurias and a demon stealing his mother's soul. I was most curious about the demon stealing Knox's Mother's soul. Maybe Sebastian knew something; no I was sure he knew something. He had been definitely acting strange, nearly dropping a teacup when Knox first said the thing about the demon, and all day seemly letting his guard down. It was weird to say the least. I was going to figure this all out even if I had to do so, on my own. Even if it was just for my own satisfaction, it might be troublesome, also if this boy is somewhat dangerous Lizzie would be very reluctant to let him go. Though if Lizzie were to be put in danger that would also turn out troublesome. I decided to interrogate Sebastian and Knox tomorrow.

Back to Knox's POV:  
I woke up earlier than usual because I figured Agni might do something like insist on waking me up and getting my ready for the day. He seemed to be a nice man, but I could dress myself. Not even the other servants were awake yet so I decided to dust the library. The Phantomive library was filled with books and seemed to be even bigger than the one at the Midford manor. I dusted for a while but then I got bored with dusting and my nose was beginning to itch from the dust. I started pawing through the books instead, it was probably not good for Midford butler to have little ability in the area of reading, and Lizzie had bragged about me being smart. If she found out she would most certainly be disappointed in me. I grabbed one of the books, opened it, and stared at it fiercely. Maybe if I stared at it long enough the characters would start to form together correctly. I knew my alphabet but when those letters were all mixed together my brain would begin to hurt trying to figure out what it said. I tried firstly to read the cover: I could only pick out the name Alice's, and the words in and land. The other words were strange once was very long and started with an A the other started with a W. I suddenly sensed a strange presence in the room, turning around abruptly, I met a startled Sebastian. He had been reading over my shoulder. He cleared his throat and asked "Um…what are you reading." I felt my face become hot. I had to figure out what the cover said now! I stared at it even more intensely and said "Ah…Um Alice's…hmm."  
Sebastian watched me stammer and then he finally asked "Knox…can you read?"  
I quickly jumped to my own defense "Well Yes a little…just not big words."  
"You must have been too young for your mother to teach you." He said  
I nodded "I know my alphabet though…I just can't put big words together."  
Sebastian glanced at the book and asked "What words do you know in the title of that book."  
"Alice's, in, and land the long word that starts with an A and the word that starts wit don't know." I answered  
He nodded, and then strangely enough, he pointed out the words to me "The A word is Adventures A-d-v-e-n-t-u-r-e-s. The W word is Wonder W-o-n-d-e-r you out wonder and land together: Wonderland. The book title is Alice's Adventures in Wonderland."  
I gawked at him then looked at the book, that kind of made sense, I could see all the letters know and how they sounded when put together. I smiled at him; it was really nice of him to help me, "Thank you Mr. Sebastian."

I could of swore I saw a faint smile cross his lips, but it flashed quickly and left as fast as it came. Sebastian stood next to me as I opened the book and started searching for words I knew; trying to sound out the words I didn't. He stood silent for quite some time, then he hesitantly asked "You have said quite a lot about your mother…what of your father?"  
Ciel appeared to have entered the room at some point and had been listening to the conversation he said "Yes I am also quite curious."  
Sebastian's posture stiffened, actually his whole demeanor seemed to shut down, and becoming once again and emotionless stone stature. He asked "Young Master where are Lady Elizabeth, Prince Soma, and the others. It is impolite to leave you're guest unattended."  
Ciel shrugged and said "They can entertain themselves. I needed to speak with you two privately."  
I sighed, was this kid a sad story enthusiast, because my life was one. He knew almost everything about me what else would he possibly want to know!  
He said "Knox you still didn't answer some of my questions yesterday."  
I sneered at him; this kid was an irritating prick. "I did answer all your questions _Little Earl_."  
He frowned "I prefer not being called 'Little Earl' and you avoided the question why you didn't die when all the other of these 'Forest Folk' died and what you meant about a demon apparently taking your mother's soul."

I said "I was little alright but my mother was dying; I hadn't known it at the time. She sent me out to play but I had no one to play with because all the other children avoided me. They were scared of me and I didn't know why. So I explored by myself for a while. It wasn't that fun to I started on my way home I remember standing at the door of our house, about to go inside, when I heard my Mother conversing with someone. The presence inside the house felt sort of strange, so I decided to stay outside. It was hard to hear…but my Mother asked to make a contract with him and she said 'Take my soul' I was kinda scared so I ran and hide till I thought it was a good enough time to go back. I came back and the house was quiet. I called for my mother and she didn't answer so I went into her room, she appeared to be sleeping. I told her to wake up but she wouldn't. I touched her hand, and she was cold. I knew she was dead then but I didn't think I needed to sing for her soul. She looked very peaceful, and if a demon had taken her soul I guessed it wouldn't have done any good. I didn't have anyone other than my mother so I was alone for a long time after that, even when I lived with the Forest Folk, until I met Lizzie I hadn't conversed with people much and I didn't have a home or any friends."  
Sebastian seemed distracted and fidgety again; Ciel didn't appear to notice.  
"You seem very grateful to Elizabeth." Ciel stated  
"I am very much" I replied  
"Now why didn't you die when all the other 'Forest Folk' did?" He asked  
I bowed my head; staring at my feet I muttered "I probably would've died…I didn't mean to…it just happened."

Ciel watched be with curiosity "what happened?"  
Instinctively my hand instantly touched the necklace around my neck, I replied "I took of this necklace; Mother told me not to and I did it was an accident I hadn't meant to."  
Ciel's curiosity was peaked, he was a selfish prick, but I had no idea he would do what he did next. He reached over and ripped my mother's necklace off my neck. I was stunned at first, then I felt an enormous power welling up inside my core, I was angered at this boy, I was enraged. I wanted to rip him to shreds and grind his bones to dust. Watching gleefully as the light left his eyes, or eye since one was covered by an eye patch. The power I felt inside me seemed to be overtaking me, my mind went blank and my only thought was 'Kill Destroy Kill Kill Kill!' I felt as if I was being swallowed up by my own madness.

I tried to reach for the boy but I felt as if something was holding me back. Sebastian had me firmly in his grasp and I struggled to break free. How could he do this no ordinary man could control me whenever I got like this. I growled and snarled swearing at him to release me. I laughed as I said all the wonderfully horrible and malicious things I would to do Ciel. His eyes flashed a pinkish red with slit pupils. I had once seen my eyes get like that, was he similar to me? I felt strange but just seeing that kind of made me feel… happy. I stopped my thrashing and slowly reverted back to my old self my power receded back to whatever dark part of my heart it came. When he thought I had calmed down enough Sebastian put me down. I then cleared my throat and outstretched my hand to Ciel though it was still shaking I asked "Ciel may I have that back please?" Ciel's eyes were wide but he handed the necklace back to me and I put it back to its rightful place around my neck.

Ciel hesitantly asked "What happened to the people…that tried to kill you?"  
I sighed "I killed them all. "  
"And…what was all…_that_?" he asked  
I shrugged "I don't really know sometimes I lose control of myself. My mother told me that necklace would make sure I stayed in my right mind if she wasn't there. She sang to me whenever I got like that when I was little. Then she'd smile and tell me I was still a good boy."  
Ciel's eye's flashed to Sebastian and he tried to remain like a statue. Ciel took in a deep breath and said "Sebastian I would to speak with you alone. Come."  
Ciel left the library and Sebastian followed. I went to go see if I could do any other chores, but not before I glanced back and saw Sebastian do the same. It was weird but his gaze felt comforting in a way like he was telling with his eyes 'You're still a good boy…"

* * *

I thought there were some touching moments in this chapter and a strange moment with Knox going all…wait you can guess I'm not going to tell you. Also don't get me wrong I like Ciel he just has some Prick tendencies sometimes. I think the whole next chapter will be in Sebastian's point of view. Please tell me if I get too OOC or you feel the changes in characters aren't even on believable ground. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading – C.J


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so there's a bit of PG-13 talk its not to explicit really I just though you should be warned. All Those who are immature or whatever. I'm Just going to come out and say it: NO SEX of You Sebby Fan girls can hate me all you want I just don't see its necessary in this story. And if I did do a scene like that...it would probably be yaoi. Also there is a flashback. Don't like flashbacks? Well I do! -C.J

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**  
That boy was... there was no doubting that power he displayed was...demonic. I wasn't sure if the Young Master taking the necklace off of him had merely angered him, or it was in some way containing his immense power. I hadn't noticed it before. I had felt something strange was about him, but that had only been a gut feeling. Once that necklace had been removed from his neck he went berserk. He had acted like an animal and shouted malicious cruel things, horrible, spine-chilling things. I myself wasn't phased by it, but any normal person would have been horrified. Though I had been a tad surprised by his strength; If he hadn't looked back at me and saw my eyes I doubt I could of contained him any longer. There was no arguing he was of demonic descent. I was concerned of another possibility that kept running through me mind. What he had said about his mother and a demon... Kaze. I didn't hate the child because I felt no desire to take his life so I turned back around the same time the child did. I tried my best to soften my gaze and tell him without saying 'You're not a monster.' A demon bastard child but not a monster. He was must more humane then many older demons I had known. Though they were demons so the humane expectations weren't very high. The Young Master lead me to his office then he took a seat. My Young Master was a child with a cat's curiosity; not the type of boy to leave well enough alone.  
He said "Sebastian I feel there's something you're not telling me...What do you know about all this Forest Folk talk? Tell the truth."

I replied "I know nothing more than what has been discussed Young Master."  
The Young Master's eyes surveyed me and I knew he wasn't finished interrogating me. He ordered "Sebastian tell me what you know about Knox and what Knox said about his mother and a demon taking her soul This is an order."  
I wanted to strangle him, but its impolite to play with one's food. He knew I could not disobey and order, and the one he gave was on a subject I did not wish to discuss. My Master was nothing more than a child, he wouldn't be able to understand. He was extraordinary for a human and he had the most delectable soul...but a child none the less. I couldn't show him weakness. The Young Master himself refused to admit it when he was in times of weakness that he himself was weak, as his butler no as a demon there was no way I was weaker then him or could imply that I was.  
The brat was growing impatient "Sebastian are you disobeying an order?"  
I took deep breath "No Young Master I would just like to make on request."  
The Young Master urged me to continue " I would like to ask that after I tell this to you your opinion of me will not be changed I would still be on hell of a butler."  
My Young Master rolled his eyes "I wouldn't say you're 'One hell of a butler' but whatever you say. Please Continue."

My Master had at least used manners so I said " Knox appears to be of demonic descent as far as I can see. I hadn't noticed his power until you removed that necklace from his neck. He seems very human though and only demonic once that necklace was removed."  
The Young Master nodded in response. I continued " If I am to tell you about a demon taking Knox's mother's soul I suppose I should start from the beginning."  
-Sebastian's flashback-  
"You're a demon aren't you?" That was the first thing she had ever said to me. I had come to Earth 11 years ago, I was starving and I didn't want the trash I had been devouring. I wanted a quality soul, yet they were hard to find, humans were pathetic creatures. I had thought I was out of sight in a field far from any human towns, but then I heard a voice ask "You're a demon aren't you?" I quickly turned and saw a woman. She had bright green eyes and auburn hair that flowed down her back she had a number of flowers and other odd foliage in her hand. She didn't seem very frightened by my disgusting true form, she merely looked at me as if her question was quite normal. I growled at her "What of it aren't I going to kill you right now?"

She laughed " I thought you were is all." This Woman was very strange, I changed into a more preferable human form: a tall man with black hair and red eyes. She said "I have never met a demon before other then my Brother."  
I looked her over, she didn't appear to be a demon " You're Brother hmm...Well you yourself don't appear to be a demon."  
She nodded "No I'm not Mother allowed my brother, Chikyū, to stay with the demons in hell. After a while he was more demonic himself though he is still a fine young man. Umi was allowed to stay with the Angels I don't get to see her. I prefer it here the human world is quite beautiful and humans are very interesting."  
"Are you not human?" I asked  
She sighed "Well not quite...but maybe...I'm not sure."  
I was puzzled "What does that mean?"  
She shrugged and asked "I am making green tea would you like some?"  
What the hell was wrong with this woman! "I am a demon, you saw my true form, and yet you ask me if I would like some green tea?"  
She nodded "Yes that's why I was collecting flowers and herbs because I was planning on making green tea. My home isn't that far from here, and it's been quite a while since I have had company."  
I don't know why I didn't kill that woman right there, or even reproach her invitation. I accepted and found myself unable to leave. The tea she served hadn't been too had for human food. Green tea with mint was actually quite enjoyable. "What is your name ?" She asked  
I replied " I do not have one."  
Her brows furrowed "Well I guess I'll just have to address you as Mr then until I can think of appropriate name." Her expression softened and she said "My name is Kaze by the way."  
"Kaze... that means wind." I said

She nodded "Yes...would you like to hear a song called 'Requiem of the wind' Mother taught it to me."  
I shrugged and then she began to sing; I had never heard anything like it. I felt calm and everything seemed peaceful; her voice was...dare I say beautiful. After she had finished her song, she caught me gawking at her. It made her laugh and she said "You're quite strange aren't you?"  
So apparently I was the strange one. I stayed with Kaze for months, I didn't know why I didn't even ask to make a contract with her or even murder her ruthlessly. She would drag me into tedious things, and ordinary mundane things would end up chaotic. I must say I didn't hate it per say. She seemed to pay no mind that I was a demon. She kept to herself mostly and in her child-like manner I suppose she saw me as a playmate or a new toy. Kaze was very childish, stubborn, energetic, enthusiastic and her energy usually left me feeling tired; which was a very hard task to accomplish. Whenever in public she was quite the lady. She would be reserved, polite, obedient, yet I found it I preferred being in her presence when she was Kaze. She loved nature and was almost always outside. I was to constantly remind her that she must wear shoes outside, of which she would protest. I do not know why I ended up the babysitter to this wretched woman, but after some time I couldn't escape this strange feeling. Kaze was very protective of me against woman who would flirt with me whenever we went out. Human's were lustful creatures who cared only for the appearance of their prey. Kaze had no qualms against my true form on the day we met, though I found it strange it also gave me a sort of_ nice_feeling.

For almost a year, I had almost never left Kaze's side. One day the boisterous woman had suddenly seemed to slow down, and when I had left for about a moment I returned to find her passed out on the floor. I remember feeling a sense of urgency, that I needed to see if she was alive...I suppose I might have felt scared. For days she had fever that made her delirious. She refused to eat anything, and I had to force her to drink. She would often call for me, and I would do what I had seen some do at hospitals in the human world. I would hold her hand and comfort her the best I could. I could of just abandoned her and left her to die, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Humans are like flowers. They are fragile, delicate, and they only live for a short time, but they will hang onto life until they can not live any longer. Soon all flowers die, just like all humans in the end... will die. Kaze slowly began to recover, yet she acted a bit strange. Sometimes she would gently stoke my cheek and thank me, and for some reason I felt thankful to her. Other times she would just stare at me then smile, and I would impulsively smile back. Other times she would kiss my cheek, and I would wish for more. I was baffled by it all and after a while my instincts took over. I was as lustful as a human. My dependency was a shame to all demons. I tried to convince myself that I had merely a moment of weakness while enticing in the deadly sin that is lust. That seemed much more acceptable for a demon, yet as much as I lied to myself it wasn't true.  
I didn't only crave her body or to touch her. I wanted her to touch me, I wanted her approval and praise. I wanted to know she was alright even if I already knew she was and I needed to see her face; her beautiful face with her gorgeous green eyes and the way she would always look at me with a smile on her face. I needed her song and the sound of her voice, I always felt calm whenever I was with her. A pathetic excuse for a demon indeed.

Everything seemed so much brighter. It didn't even matter that I hadn't eaten a soul in a long time; I hardly ever thought about it. Kaze had stopped calling me Mr and started calling me Darling; I found I didn't really mind it. I didn't know how to sum up this entity that kept hold of my mind and told Kaze "I...I do not think I mind you're existence."  
She was a bit puzzled at first then she laughed "I am glad I met you too!"  
I was now the puzzled one, was that what I had meant to say, it seemed to sum it all up. I guess I just may have been slightly glad I happened to come to Earth in that field on that day. Everything seemed kind of nice. Until one day Kaze just... disappeared. I had a feeling she had gotten sick again and might have collapsed somewhere. I looked everywhere she might of been: home, fields, hospitals. Then the realization hit me that she might of left me. I didn't like that possibility very much and many innocent people died in my anger. What was more infuriating was that I still wasn't too sure why I was so angry. She was gone wasn't that supposed to mean I should be happy? I no longer had to deal with that obnoxious woman. Even so I continued to looked for her, I did nothing else but search for her, yet she evaded me very efficiently. Not until four years later did I hear news of her. I had heard of a woman that could sing and it would ease the suffering of those dying. It could have been one of the 'Singers' of the Forest Folk Kaze had told me about, but I had a feeling it was her. I found a small house on the outskirts of Berlin Germany; there I could sense Kaze. For some odd reason I was furious and I wondered if I could possibly find myself able to kill her for what she did. I entered the home angry, but my wrath diminished when I saw her. She was pale and looked awfully sick. I could tell right away that she was dying.  
She was a bit surprised when she saw me, but she smiled as if I had but left for a moment. She said in a raspy voice "Hello Darling."

There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, one that wasn't from hunger pains. I felt kind of saddened... to her her diminished to such a state. She asked without hesitation "Darling I'm dying would you make a contract with me?"  
I shook my head. She gently touched my cheek like she had done so many times before and retorted "Come now you're famished and I am going to die very soon."  
I could not understand how she could be like this under the circumstance, yet it suited her. I felt three words come to my mouth and then they lept off my tongue. I answered her in a tone that could barely be classified as a whisper "I love you." I did not understand those words very well, but I felt I needed to say them to her. She smiled with tears in her eyes "I love you too Darling...please so this for me. Take my soul." I never could deny her. I made a contract with her. I took a last glance at her face, her brilliant eyes that would no longer shine, then I kissed her. A Kiss of Death, one that would be the last, my eyes felt slightly wet as I swallowed her soul. Her wish had been that I would miss her when she would be gone. It had already been fulfilled, and she must of known that. Another Four years went by in a haze, until I was summoned by My Young Master and I tried my hardest to leave the past behind me. - End Flashback-

I told my Young Master "Eleven years ago I met a very strange woman. Kaze: the daughter of Elyurias. I stayed with the woman for a while. She was interesting to say the least… She was very childish I couldn't leave her side a moment without her getting into some kind of trouble. She left and then four years later we met again. She was dying and she asked me to form a contract with her. I obliged. I had no idea that boy had been around."  
Ciel looked at me strangely then asked "Sebastian…Was this Kaze your lover or something?"  
I gritted my teeth, how could the boy get _that _idea from what I had said. I said "I do not know Young Master."  
"Did you love her?" he asked  
I sighed and said mostly to myself "I adored her…"  
Ciel was looking at me as if I were insane. This was great, even the smallest ounce of respect he might have had for me must have been crushed; a pathetic excuse for a demon.  
"Sebastian?" he asked hesitantly "Is…Knox your child?"  
It took a moment for what the Young Master said to process in my mind. Then it hit me like nothing in the deepest pits of hell could compare. I could not even find the words to respond to My Young Master.

* * *

SEBASTIAN YOU ARE THE FATHER! Jerry Springer moment... Okay so this chapter was entirely in Sebastian's point of view and now you know a bit more about Kaze and Sebastian's secret. I hope the love story wasn't too sappy I tried to make it good and Sebastian's a demon right so he's not completely clear headed about all this stuff. It turned out kinda nice... though Sebastian lost bad-assery points in this chapter. Don't expect him to be too badass in this story. He's more confused and sweet at times though still... a demon. If I get WAY OOC please tell for reading please I'm sorry about any typos I've noticed when I reread through the chapters and I attempt to fix them but some of them escape me.-C.J


	9. Chapter 9

**I ended on a horrible cliffhanger so as repayment here is the next two chapters of 'The Son of Sebastian Michaelis -C.J**

* * *

_Back to Knox's POV:_

I gripped the curtain I was hiding behind; Sebastian, my mom, the demon, everything. I had only been curious of what Ciel wanted to discuss with Sebastian privately. So I had used to secret passageways the Phantomhive servants had showed me to get to Ciel's office before Ciel and Sebastian had gotten there. I had never ever expected what I had heard. Sebastian had known my mother, I had felt a strange vibe from him but I wouldn't have guessed he was a demon; let alone the demon who had taken my mother's soul. My throat was beginning to hurt and my eyes stung. He had just said he had adored her…then why did he take her soul. He had said she had been dying but why, I just didn't understand. I felt a darkness creeping waiting to consume me. I grasped my necklace all the while trying not to be noticed or discovered. I had to control myself…I had to control my anger…tears started to fall much to my dismay so I thought screw it and let my other side take over.

My mind was blank as I retreated from my hiding place, tore the door of its hinges of Ciel's office and stalked off. I felt good really good I didn't feel so contained anymore it was great. I ran my hand across the wall clawing off the wallpaper as I walked. Destruction…I only wanted destruction. I pushed off vases, smashed statues, and destroyed anything in my path. It wasn't hard at all; even with the slightest touch anything that I wanted to would fall to pieces. I stalked the hallways looking for more things to destroy.  
None of the guest like Prince Soma, Lau, Lizzie, or any of the servants had yet crossed me. I wondered what I would do when they did. I could never hurt Lizzie; I didn't want to. Though I knew no matter how much I told myself I didn't want to kill, I probably will anyway. I was busy putting a massive whole in the wall when I noticed someone behind me: Sebastian. I turned and flashed my eyes at him if I was going to kill anyone I wouldn't mind it be him. He just looked at me and said "Knox calm down."  
I growled at him "Why should I why shouldn't I kill you with my bare hands, tear your body to shreds, I think I'd be quite fun!"  
He held up his hands "I just need to speak with you…about Kaze."  
I felt tears building up again; damn dusty house was doing it, "I don't wanna hear anything from you except you screaming as you die!"  
Sebastian replied quietly, "I think I did…care about Kaze. I really did Knox. I had no idea about you."  
I shouted "Damn you to Hell!"  
He sighed "I believe that had already happened."  
"Then go back to Hell!"

"Knox…" He said "You're power is… immense. It probably surpasses me own. It's certainly demonic but it is also different in a way probably because you're Kaze's son and she was Elyuria's daughter."  
Demonic…He had said my power was demonic. I remember as a child some other children of the Forest Folk had called me a demon, I cried to my mother and she told me that I was a good boy. Was that the reason everyone avoided me. Had they known I was also grandson of The Forest God and freakin' Hell spawn? My Mother had rarely spoken of my father. She only told me that he was a 'good man.' That turned out to be bull he was a demon! My mother taught me to be impartial to all races, yet was that demon the reason I was like this. Not only that but he had taken my mother's soul. I contained myself slightly; I had begun to regain control of my own mind. I turned my back to him so he couldn't see my tears, though be probably already had. I asked "Why…I was there…when you took my Mum's soul…why?"

I heard Sebastian breath abruptly, like he had been startled by my question. He slowly asked "What did you hear and see on that day?"

"I was still kinda young so it's a bit foggy but I remember it. My Mum had told me to go play with the other children. We were living in small village in Berlin, though there were quite a lot of children. For some reason they all avoided me and refused to even acknowledge I existed so I decided to pick flowers for My Mum because she really liked flowers. I took me a while to find sunflowers that grew in the wild there. The last time I stole flowers from a garden I got dragged by my ear and scolded. I got some and started going back home. I didn't go inside because I heard my mother talking to someone I heard 'I'm dying would you make a contract with me?' It was hard to hear through the door. I knew that she was making a contract with a demon. I was little and scared so I ran. It was really cowardly but I didn't know what to do. I hid in a tree for a while until it was a getting dark. I went home and called for my mother and she didn't answer. I already knew even before I saw her she was dead; I just didn't want to believe it. I was all alone, and I didn't particularly like the feeling of being all alone. I ran from the house to the field of sunflowers where I had picked them. It hurt a lot, my chest hurt, I felt like I was going to lose control of myself…when the wind blew. I heard Elyurias' song like I usually do, but it seemed different now. Like my mother was singing it to me for the last time. Even so I missed Mum…I still miss her."

Sebastian took a deep breath "Knox I'm…sorry. She was dying, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did not know of your existence. I just think…that I'm very sorry."  
I sniffled "You always sound so unsure whenever you say something like an apology or anything involving feelings; heartless bastard."  
Sebastian was a little confused by this statement she simply said "I suppose you are…My son then…"  
My eyes widened "Like I would acknowledge being the kid of demon you ass! You're clueless and a bastard and Lady Midford says you are improper!"  
Sebastian chuckled "Lady Marchioness isn't too fond of my hair, but your fringe isn't too short either."  
I blushed, the bastard was right. I did not know how to deal with this guy.

He may be my father but he would never be Father or Dad. He'd be the bastard or demon or Sebastian when in Lady Elizabeth's presence and that was it. I may look more like him then Mum but it didn't change anything. Sebastian nervously tugged at his collar. Then he kneeled in front of me; I thought he was bowing to me for some strange reason when he put his hand on my head. His posture was tight and his head was lowered but it appeared to be that he was awkwardly making an attempt to hug me… It couldn't really be considered a hug, but not on had ever tried to hug me since My Mum had died not counting Lizzie's attacks of affection. I was surprised and I did not know how respond. Sebastian seemed to not know what to do either with his hand on my head. I was wide eyed with my mouth gawking open I did not know what the hell was up with this demon. I had no time to ponder it; when I heard Lau say "My, my how very sweet!" Lizzie squealed my name and I thought I would die right there. I was caught in a very compromising situation, not to mention my pride as a Midford butler would be diminished if Lizzie caught me with tears in my eyes

* * *

Well this was quite a sentimental chapter...- C.J


	10. Chapter 10

Both Sebastian and I jumped. Sebastian removed his hand, stood up, and did his best impersonation of a statue while I wiped my tears. Lizzie jumped me and said "Oh Knox you're friends with Sebastian how wonderful!" Lau smiled his creepy smile at me as Ran-Mao stood silently at his side. Edward was snickering nearby. If I wasn't a demon I probably would've prayed to God that Agni and Soma hadn't seen, but when Soma came and lifted me into the air crying tears of joy, I was reminded why I didn't pray even before I found out. Of course I wasn't sure of the God everyone spoke of, I knew of Mother Elyurias, but she was a completely different case. Agni had taken Sebastian into his embrace, also crying, and Sebastian was trying to mask his horror. It would have been hilarious if I had not been in a similar situation. Agni cried "Sebastian my friend what kindness you've shown to this poor boy! He may be a Ēka dēvī kā bēṭā but he is still a child. Even the slightest affection to children means the world to them, especially those who have no family. Sebastian my friend you are most kind!"

Lau laughed "I have not known Master Butler to show kindness! He follows the Earl's orders to the very last detail and follows him like a shadow, yet kindness doesn't seem to be his specialty!"  
"He can be quite scary, yet I suppose kind at times as well!" Prince Soma added  
This earned a glare from Sebastian and Prince Soma held me tightly in an effort to comfort himself. Ciel had walked into the hall and asked "What of this? Why are you all standing in the hall?"  
Lizzie jumped Ciel and said "Ciel guess what! Knox and Sebastian are friends now isn't that wonderful! Agni is very moved by how kind Sebastian is and that is why he is hugging him. We are all quite glad!"  
"Friends?" he asked as he glanced at Sebastian.  
Sebastian returned his Master's gaze, yet his face remained impassive. He was definitely uncomfortable in Agni's embrace but that was no reason to let his face be anything but blank. Ciel seemed very gloomy to me, arrogant, and very small. I didn't like him very much but I didn't hate him either, but I would never have guessed he was stupid. He said "Sebastian and Knox aren't friends. Apparently Sebastian is Knox's father it's a strange coincidence. "  
The room became very still and silent; like everyone had suddenly stopped breathing. That little bastard had just revealed the secret, well we hadn't actually agreed to keep that fact a secret, but it was the kind of thing you would just know to keep a secret. Edward was the one to finally speak "Sebastian…is Knox's father?"

Lizzie laughed "Ciel you're silly. Edward and I found Knox on the streets of London… Sebastian can't be his father…"  
Ciel turned to Sebastian, who had escaped Agni's embrace, said "Sebastian I order you to tell them."  
Sebastian looked slightly startled by Ciel's demand, but he couldn't defy him even if he wanted to and I knew he wanted to. The Faustus contract on his hand was binding Sebastian was to comply with all of Ciel's orders no matter how impossible it was or if Sebastian had no wish to comply. Sebastian's mouth opened though no words came out. Then with much struggle he said "Knox is indeed…My son."  
Agni nearly shouted "Sebastian are you saying you were the lover of Lady Kaze daughter of Elyurias! It is known Lady Umi fell in love with a human man, but nothing is said of Lady Kaze! Not only that but you fathered her child. I had known you were no ordinary human being, yet I had no idea!" Sebastian shifted uncomfortably. I thought it was kinda funny that he said 'human man'. Sebastian was far from being a human being let alone an ordinary one. Lau laughed, he appeared to be enjoying this whole endeavor. "Well, well Master Butler what do you have to say for yourself!"  
Ran-Mao added in a monotone voice "Master Butler naughty boy…"

Lizzie had started giggling and Edward was blushing. They were children of noblemen after all; they were to abide to all the customary rules set by high society. A man having a child with a woman and the two being unmarried was quite scandalous, and doing that with the offspring of a deity was even more so.  
Sebastian cleared his throat and said "A few years ago I had met Miss Kaze before I had been in service to My Young Master…"  
Prince Soma intervened "A man should never be forced to speak of his past…out of everyone you should know that Agni." I was a bit stunned; the prince had actually said something mature and reasonable. Agni looked quite ashamed "Please forgive me my prince…"  
Lau said "Alright we won't force anything from Master Butler, but if you don't mind me asking how does it feel to be a father…Master Butler."  
Sebastian fidgeted straightening his tie. The Bastard was a demon not a father. By luck everyone's interest turned to Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny who had come running yelling "Sebastian Lady Marchioness had arrived and she's angry!" This was answered by a loud roar from Lady Midford  
"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!"

Ciel groaned as Lady Midford stomped through the manor to the hallway everyone had taken residence in. Marquis Midford followed behind her aided by Ashford. Lizzie whispered to me "Don't worry I won't tell Mother or Father." This was quite a relief because who knows what the Marquis would've thought if she knew Sebastian was my father (biologically speaking). She apparently didn't have him in too high of favor and I preferred the scary woman have as high opinion of me as possible. Lizzie jumped into her father's arms and said "Hello Father, hello Mother it was quite a storm yesterday wasn't it!"  
Lady Midford scolded her "Lizzie we were to meet with Baron Johansson and his wife today. I told you if you were to visit Ciel you were to come home yesterday."  
Lizzie pouted "I'm sorry Mother but it was raining so hard yesterday we were unable to. Mr. Lau and Prince Soma weren't able to leave either because of the storm."  
Lady Midford glanced at Lau looking quite spiteful and didn't even bother looking at the Prince. Her full attention was on the Baby Earl. With a sigh Ciel said "I am sorry for the incontinence Aunt Francis." She glared her burning glare until she was content, and then Sebastian became the subject of her fury "Sebastian…" she hissed

Sebastian regarded her politely "Good Day Lady Midford I trust-"and before Sebastian could finish his sentence Lady Midford has grasped Sebastian by his overlong fringe and tugged upward. She exclaimed "Every time I see you Sebastian who seem to have grown even more undignified!"  
I had to work hard to keep myself from breaking out into hysterical laughter, but was able to hold it in when I greeted Ashford. He took little notice of me other than a slight wave, and I wished that it was Hopkins who had come. He was a much more likable bloke and would've been much more interesting to ride in the front of the carriage with. Lady Midford released Sebastian and then I felt a burning in the back of my skull; damn she had noticed me. I prepared to have my hair pulled, but was surprised with a gentle pat on the head. She said "Knox I trust you did well."

I bowed slightly and said "I believe so Milady. I must say I had at first thought believed Earl Phantomhive to be my junior, and was quite surprised when I learned he was older than me."  
Lady Marchioness laughed "Ciel is quite small for his age." Ciel showed extreme irritation over Lady Midford's favor to me. Edward was speaking with his father and was about to say "Knox is-OUCH!" when he was kicked in the shin by Lizzie. He was smart enough to get the idea. The gathering was moved from the hall to the main door. Paula came and the Midford family was about to take their leave. I prepared to leave with them till Lizzie asked "Mother can Knox stay at the Phantomhive manor so he can learn from Sebastian to be an even better butler?"  
Ciel and I said simultaneously "What!"

There was no way in hell, no pun intended; I wanted to stay at the Phantomhive manor with the Baby Earl and the Demon Bastard. It was nice of Lizzie to consider me, but she wasn't exactly good at reading the situation. She probably thought I wanted nothing more than to get to know my _daddy. _The very thought of even using that word sickened me. Lady Midford said "Elizabeth do you really want Knox to stay here for a while. Sebastian could have a negative effect on Knox's manners."  
Lord Midford chuckled "Darling maybe being under Sebastian's tutelage could teach Knox a thing or two, but Lizzie I thought you wanted Knox to protect you as your butler."  
Lizzie crossed her arms "Yes Father, but I think it best for the time being Knox stays with Ciel."  
I was still reluctant. Who knows what kind of trouble Lizzie could get in if I wasn't watching her! Ashford seemingly read my mind said "I can assure you Knox Lady Elizabeth will be fine. Master Edward and I will keep her safe from any harm."

I nodded; Ashford seemed like the type of man to keep to his word, even if I didn't think Edward could keep her safe. Ashford might be able to. Ciel asked "What if I do not allow this?"  
Lau and Prince Soma were standing to the side with Ran-Mao and Agni and the Phantomhive servants, but they all decided to voice their opinion when it came to whether or not I as allowed to stay. Ciel was the most irritable child I had ever met and he eventually gave in to their pleading much to my dismay. I bid the Midford family farewell as gloomy as a Ciel Phantomhive. I would now be taking residence for the time being at the Phantomhive manor, with Sebastian my demon father, a Baby Earl, a couple of idiotic servants, a crybaby Indian Prince, his butler, a Chinese pimp and his girl who wore clothes that were way too small for her and was weirdly strong.

None of that really bothered me as much as demon father. The whole angst over 'Oh I never knew I had a father!' thing didn't really appeal to me. I was just pissed over being the kid of a demon. I didn't want these weird powers, inability to control myself sometimes, people being scared of me. It wasn't ultimately Sebastian's fault my Mom died, and it wasn't anyone's fault the Forest Folk were killed, it wasn't anyone's fault I had been an orphan street rat. I was still kind of mad at Sebastian, but it was kinda hard being mad at someone for being what they are. My Mum used to tell me that all the time. I could at least give the Phantomhive manor a try; it had beds and food at least.

* * *

**I had been sucked deeply into the Supernatural Fandom firstly discovering a new side of Supernatural being Destiel…yeah…My brain was consumed with Supernatural. I also got a few ideas like a Black Butler and Supernatural crossover, Blue Exorcist and Supernatural crossover, Black Butler and Blue exorcist crossover. I'm thinking of trying my hand at crossovers after I did this with Black Butler and a bit of No. 6 though it really didn't involve any No. 6 characters other than Elyurias.**

**Anyway Thanks for reading !Review, fave this story, or follow it if you want whatever but the Son of Sebastian story is going to get interesting while on the side Sebastian goes on THE ROAD TO FATHERHOOD (ROAD TO WOMANHOOD! Anyone who has seen the Wallflower might get that….I secretly like that series…though it's not that secret anymore)– C.J**


	11. Chapter 11

The day after Lizzie and her family left I was to begin my adventures at the Phantomhive manor. I slept in the servant's quarters with Finny, Tanaka, and Bard. I was awoken by Finny shaking me with immense force. That guy was definitely strong, and he seemed to have no idea he had nearly given me motion sickness just by waking me up. Though upon waking up I felt a bit more drowsy then usual and there was a slight itch in the back of my throat, I decided it was best to ignore such trivial things. I ate breakfast with the servants and got to know a little about them. Tanaka was a mysterious but harmless old man, Mey-Rin was kind of a klutz, Finny seemed cheerful but kind of a crybaby, and Bard was a pretty average American man and supposedly the chef yet everything he cooked seemed more like charcoal. So my assumption of them all being idiots was correct.

When Sebastian walked in as we were eating I had felt him look right in my direction then quickly avert his gaze. This guy was as discreet as a corset; it was easy to see if a woman was wearing them, and beyond my comprehension of why a woman would restrict her breathing all for the sake of appearing thin. If he had been any more obvious he would have said in an eerie voice "Knox I see you!" He assigned the servants their chores for the day and told them to get to work. They all seemed to have a fair share or respect for Sebastian, and a tad bit of fear, so they immediately got to work. "Knox you'll be accompanying me." He said  
I gulped down my oatmeal and replied "Okay."  
He added "But only if you can keep up with me." I got up the courage to glance at him and he looked a bit…smug. Like he was challenging me; questioning my abilities. He probably worked fast being a demon, but I was also fast and strong and I could figure things out. I couldn't read and some homemaking skills like cooking were complicated, but I could do household chores. I had done nearly every odd job imaginable just to scrap by with a few coins for food, so a little cleaning was child's play.  
I retorted "If I couldn't keep up with the Phantomhive butler, what kind of Midford butler would I be?"  
Sebastian said "What kind of butler indeed…" I may not wish for him as a father but I suppose he could at the very least be a worthy adversary. After all, I had promised both Lady Midford and Lizzie I would strive to be a great butler.  
He began the game by cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. While he was occupied I ran to start tiding up the rooms. There were a vast number of them so I worked quickly. Tiding was composed of making the beds, dusting, and putting things back in their rightful places. I had finished about fifteen rooms when I got to the library. I dusted just like I had done before, when I remembered something embarrassing. I had been grateful for Sebastian assisting me with reading, but now it made me blush. I hadn't known when I had first arrived at the Phantomhive manor that Sebastian was my father so I hadn't minded him assisting me, but now the thought was horrible and filled me with shame. I buried that memory as deep as I possibly could and continued to work.

I could definitely get more done then that demon bastard, after all he had to take care of Ciel and make sure those servants didn't get into any trouble. Or that's what I figured till I noticed every room I went into was already cleaned spotless, and even the destruction I had caused from the day before left no trace. That guy moved quickly and every time I grew close to catching him he seemly disappeared. It was highly irritating. What was even more irritating was that after I had entered one of the many rooms I found myself in the undesired company of Prince Soma and Agni. Agni was making an admirable effort to assist Prince Soma in his studies, but my appearance gave the Prince an excuse to cease learning. He lifted me into a hug and said "Knox how are you? You are to be staying at the Phantomhive manor for now under Sebastian's teaching yes? Sebastian can be quite a scary man, so if you ever get frightened you can have Agni teach you. He is not only the best fighter at my palace but he's also an excellent butler!"

"I do not deserve your kind words My Prince but I would be obliged in helping Knox in any way I can," Agni said humbly.  
I actually considered Prince Soma's offer, Agni was certainly not a demon, unlike a certain raven haired butler. He was also very kind, humble, and dedicate; A fine butler and man. I had a variety of skills I'd acquired by my own means but there was plenty I did not know. Cooking was a main obstacle of my butler training. A butler must be able to care for and nurture their Master or Mistress, and if a butler could not cook it he couldn't even consider himself a butler. I asked Agni, already knowing the answer Soma would give, "What of Prince Soma's studies?"  
Soma replied abruptly "Those can wait! Go now Agni and assist Knox!"  
Agni quickly left with me in his arms due to Soma's urgent order. Taking me into his arms was highly unnecessary thus I demanded to be released. He gently put me down then said "I apologize but my Prince…"  
"Yeah, yeah he gave you an order." I interrupted  
Agni took no offense to me cutting his sentence short and gladly walked alongside me as I tried to find me way through the halls of the Phantomhive manor. As we walked, I asked "Agni do you know how to cook?"  
Agni replied "I am capable of cooking many different types of cuisine. As you can guess my specialty is Indian cuisine, particularly Curry."  
"Can you teach me how to cook?" I asked  
He laughed "I believe it is almost time for the afternoon meal and it would be of great help to Sebastian to prepare it. You can assist me and do your best to learn."  
I nodded and ran to the kitchen with Agni on my heels telling me to slow down. I probably should've heeded his warning since I nearly ran straight into Bardroy. Bard said "Wow what're you in a hurry for?"  
I appealed to his ego by asking kindly "Mr. Chef may Agni and I borrow the kitchen?"  
His eyes glittered "Mr. Chef? Sure you can I'll just go make sure Finny and Mey-Rin are doin' okay with their chores while you guys use the kitchen!"  
He left mumbling happily "Mr. Chef, Bard is Mr. Chef ha, ha"  
Agni seemed to know where everything was and he looked quite accustomed to using this kitchen so I just tried to stay out of his way. The way he handled ingredients was magnificent he worked nearly with as much ease and finesse as Sebastian. Though unlike Sebastian this guy was so demon, he was a butler to the core. Agni had me peel potatoes then mash them and I tried my best to do it as quickly and efficiently as him. I had come very close to chopping of my own finger but the potatoes were satisfactory for Agni, since he praised me for my good work. Cooking actually wasn't too hard: It was mainly heating up things, washing things, cutting things, and mixing things. Agni used very simple terms when explaining this all to me instead of complicated words like 'puree'. Agni was stirring something in a pot as I chopped onions when he asked, "Knox It's very clear that Mr. Sebastian is indeed your father."

I asked, as I nearly once again lost one of my fingers to the silverware, "How so?"  
"Besides you're appearance you also are an excellent butler. You are thoroughly devoted to your Mistress as Mr. Sebastian is to his Master, and you both seem oblivious to your emotions," he replied.  
I retorted, "You are you calling oblivious!"  
He laughed then ruffled my hair, "Though you are a bit more hotheaded then Mr. Sebastian."  
I brushed his hand away. Why did I have to be compared to that demon bastard? Knox is a great guy too. I mentally smacked myself for the idiotic self- pity thought, and for referring to myself in third-person. Mey-Rin came into the kitchen and said, "The table is set yes it is."  
Bard also walked into the kitchen and said, "Smells great! Need help serving the meal?"  
Agni nodded, "Yes it would be much appreciated if you would help us serve the guest."  
Bard grinned "Leave it to me. I'm Mr. Chef!"  
I sighed, maybe calling him that hadn't been the best decision. I started helping serve the meal as well, but had to rest for a moment due to a pain in my chest. I felt kind of dizzy and short of breath and my muscles were suffering from a dull ache. I tried to ignore it and continued to work despite my body telling me to lie down and die. Prince Soma gave me a congratulatory thumbs up for my work as Sebastian asked Agni about the meal preparations. Of course Agni found it necessary to boast of my accomplishments in helping him; it was nice but unwanted and unnecessary. I felt a bit lightheaded again as I served Lau with Ran-Mao in his lap. He said "Helping out Mr. Agni with the meal you're learning fast Knox!"

I was going to come up with a smart remark to respond with but my throat felt very tight and I was having a bit of difficulty breathing, so I decided to leave him be. As I was tugging my collar, I felt Lau's eye's fall on me though I pretended not to notice. Ran- Mao shifted on Lau's lap, and since I could not run away due to my legs feeling like pudding, he pulled me into his lap as well. I really did not have the energy to resist nor escape. He ran his hand down my face and exclaimed, "Good gracious little butler Knox feels quite warm!" My eyes felt kinda heavy, but I made an attempt to remove his arms from around my waist though the attempt proved futile. Ran- Mao also touched me and muttered, "Pretty boy…fever," My whole body know felt heavy not just my eyelids. My head hurt and my throat burned. My head fell against Mr. Lau's chest and I closed my eyes. I heard Ciel ask, "Sebastian what is wrong with Knox?" and Agni, Prince Soma, and the servants frantically ask "Knox what's wrong are you alright?!" I wasn't even going to bother to respond; I wanted to sleep, and unfortunately in Lau's lap lost consciousness ignoring the fact that I was probably shaming the Midford name by doing so.

* * *

I have awesome plans for Chapter 12! - C.J

(Yes short commentary)


	12. Chapter 12

Knox POV:  
My eyelashes fluttered as I wavered slightly into consciousness, but a feeling of nausea came over me as the light peered into eyes and made my head pound. My muscles ached and I could feel the sticky feeling of my hair mushed on my head and around the sides of my face. My whole body was moist from sweat and the thick quilts covering me did not help at all. I felt like I was burning, yet my body felt shaky and I couldn't find the will to move. The worst was my chest; the pain was unbearable, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, and only being able to take shallow breaths made it worse. I was then plagued by a hacking cough making my chest pain all the more horrible. I felt a cool glass be pressed against my lips and was greeted by a temporary relief as cold water slithered down my throat. Since I had sat up slightly during my coughing fit; gentle hands lowered my head down on the pillow. The same hands then placed a wet cloth on my forehead, it eased my pain slightly, same as the water. I slowly forced my eyes open to see who my kind benefactor was; only to be greeted by Sebastian's devilish mug. Well his mug wasn't actually too devilish at the moment. His usually stoic expression seemed a little softer somehow, though his mouth still remained forever formed in a straight line.

He noticed that I was awake and asked, "How do you feel?"  
I was able to croak out a sarcastic 'just peachy' and he sighed, "You've been in-between conscious and unconscious for three days now. You haven't eaten and you've barely drank enough to keep yourself from becoming dehydrated. Your fever has been dangerously high not to mention you vomited and ruined one of my suits."

My voice was still raspy, but I replied "How sweet of you to play nurse maid!"  
Sebastian let a slight chuckle escape his lips, "Well I am a more suitable caretaker then some others who offered. Lau found acupuncture might be worth a try! Also Bard offered to prepare you soup and Prince Soma and Agni found it necessary to stand at your bedside for hours on end saying prayers to some God, Dhanvantari, in their native language." I clicked my tongue, so maybe Sebastian had been best suited to be the freakin' nursemaid, but that didn't mean I liked it. Even so, since I'm not a complete ungrateful brat, I muttered "Thanks for taking care of me."  
He said, "I do not believe you are yet done being taken care of. You are still quite sick."  
I tried to get out of bed to prove him wrong by sitting up and getting out of bed, but failed miserably. My chest clenched in pain from the abrupt movement, my head thundered against my skull, and I was thrown into another coughing fit. My probably would've barfed if Sebastian hadn't patted and rubbed my back to help my coughing. He then laid me back down and placed the cloth back on my head. Sebastian shook his head "That does not pass as a clean bill of health. Until you can consume food and at the very least sit up you must not leave this bed."

I scowled, "whatever," I had meant for my response to sound irritated, but it really came out sounding more pathetic than anything. What made the whole situation even more pathetic was that I didn't quite mind Sebastian's caretaking and doting. Whenever I was sick and my mum was still alive she always doted over me. She was always sickly and it was rare for me to get sick, but when I did she flipped out. I remember she would make me a soothing herbal green tea for my stomach and she'd sing. When she sang my fever didn't quite seem so hot and the pain seemed to lessen. I guess that's why the song of Elyurias is to bring the dead peace; it's just that soothing. There was no way in the deepest, darkest, most horrid pits of hell I'd ask Sebastian to sing for me. He'd probably think me a weak baby if I did, but I did think tea didn't sound too bad. I asked him feebly, "Sebastian…could you make tea…maybe…please?" I mentally cured; why did the sick have to seem so damn pathetic. I glanced to see his reaction and he looked a bit surprised. He said "Yes I supposed I can, of course, I will return momentarily." He left a bit hesitantly; still seeming a bit dazed. I didn't dwell on it, for I still felt quite weak. I tried to get as comfortable as a sick person could, then I fell into a not quite peaceful sleep due to my breathing difficulties.

_Sebastian POV_  
_'Could you make tea…maybe…please?'_  
Those very words she had said. The same hesitation to ask for assistance, yet the same feebleness while in a sickly state. Kaze would often get sick, after her first illness struck while I was with her. So stubborn and yet capable of showing he was grateful; just like her. I had made an attempt to show affection to the boy, yet I do not believe it progressed well. My Young Master found it necessary to reveal the subject of Kaze, Knox and I and now those idiotic servants, Lau, and Prince Soma all knew. I was a bit irritated by it and found an urge to murder them all. I was not very sure whether or not I wanted a son, and I wasn't very familiar to the ways of parental duties. My Young master was a different story; a perfectly cultivated soul and I may have grown a little attached to him, but he was not my offspring. So how the hell was I supposed to treat him? Contempt, uncaring, and spite did not seem right as was per usual. I even found myself experiencing strange yet familiar feelings when Knox fell ill. The same worry and concern I had felt for Kaze when she fell ill, and the sort of 'warm feeling' when I cared for him.

He was…cute in a sense…kind of like a kitten when he was quiet and asleep; like my Young Master. For some odd reason I felt Knox may have seemed just a little bit cuter. I figured I would've been more biased toward my Young master yet that did not appear to be the case. My Young Master treated me no differently, yet the servants avoided me as if I were the plague. I would sometimes catch them giggling then they would run off when I noticed. It was quite troublesome. Even when I walked into the kitchen to prepare Knox's tea Bard quickly retreated out. It was kind of nice, the peace and quiet, yet also strange. I knew precisely how to make herbal green tea since I had made it for Kaze many times, but usually Bardroy would insist in helping me in whatever task involved use of the kitchen. I decided it was best to enjoy the peace while it lasted. I returned to Knox's quarters to find him tossing and turning in bed. I had watched him countless times as he slept restlessly as his body tried to free itself of the illness. It made me feel a bit…worried whenever he got like that. I quietly placed the tea the bedside table along with the medicine my Young Master had acquired and sat in the chair next to his bed.

His fever was one of his more problematic symptoms. He had broken it once sweating profusely, but now he had returned to the state he had been in before. His body temperature was extremely warm and he was not sweating in order to cool himself anymore. I placed my hand on his forehead and was surprised that it was hotter than I had predicted. He stirred and glanced wearily at me. I tried my utmost hardest to look sympathetic, and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Maybe it was because he reminded me of Kaze or maybe I had just grown soft with my time on Earth. I lifted his head slightly and gave him the medicine. He protested to this with much feeble swearing but he didn't have _that _much energy to fight back. I rewarded him with tea and he found it satisfactory enough, at least the boy didn't pour it into my hands like another disagreeable boy I happen to be contracted with.  
Knox looked quite horrible I felt quite useless; only being able to do little though being one hell of a butler. The most troubling problem at hand was his fever. Maybe a bath could possibly bring his fever down. I said, "Knox I believe a bath could do you some good."

He groaned, "I don't wanna bath…"  
I felt a slight smirk arise to my lips, "Well whether or not you 'wanna' does not comply at the moment. You are going to get a bath."

He pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to ignore me, and I pulled them away and lifted him up in one swift motion. It was surprising when he struggled little and instead curled up closer to me. I suppose it was due to him not feeling well. I carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub. He stayed silent and would occasionally sway from side to side out of weakness. The bath was cold, very cold, and as soon as Knox went into the water he was sure to start voicing his opinion with a number of vulgar words. I started removing his clothes just as I had done with my Young Master. Then I lowered him into the bathtub. He yelled, or really croaked "What the hell you bastard the water's way too fucking cold!" He didn't try to jump out of the tub, but he did wrap his arms around himself and he shivered. I felt a twinge of guilt, but only a twinge, because this bath would do him more good than harm. I let him get used to the water temperature before I started washing his body of which he did not protest.

Lau had found the boy attractive, and though it was strange I suppose it could be said that it was true. Knox was a slender boy like my Young Master only slightly taller with longer limbs and his body was completely free of scars, probably due to being of demonic descent. Vanity was a tedious thing and yet I could not help but gaze at his eyes, just like Kaze's, it was astounding so beautiful. As I looked at him I think Kaze might have compared Knox's appearance to the one I've grown accustomed to on this Earth. She might have said '_Darling he looks just like you doesn't he?' _ I felt something in the pit of my stomach that wasn't sickness since I do not get sick. I felt…I felt like I wanted her to say that. What might it have been like if I had been there for her when Knox was born? If I had helped raise him alongside her might he have been more in control of his demonic abilities if I had at least taught him. Would the boy be a little less rude? I knew the boy had endured much pain if I had maybe been there would he maybe not have had to endure it?

I did not completely understand the reasons behind these thoughts but my mind would not avoid them. My Young Master was my first priority, if I had been there for Kaze I could not have been there for my Young Master. I was very conflicted. Knox broke my train of thought by splashing me. I was startled at first and looked at him with a face that represented this. He stared blankly back at me with his emerald eyes until a small smile appeared in his face "I don't feel so hot any more…Sebastian." I bit my lip to hold back a laugh, he had actually called me Sebastian when not in company usually it was demon or bastard but he had actually called me Sebastian. I said "That is good. You should rest now." He and I finished his bath and I dressed him in a clean nightshirt then I put him back to bed. He seemed less restless now and it kind of made me feel a bit happy. I do not know for sure whether or not this was allowed for a Phantomhive butler, but I had a faint hope that it was acceptable.


	13. Chapter 13

Knox: POV

I had completely recovered from my aliment but a few days later, and was to make from first appearance in the company of the Phantomhive servants, Lau, Ran-Mao, Prince Soma and Agni. Sebastian had told me that they had visited me while I was ill; though he stated they had not been to pleasing for him. It was probably due to the fact he had to keep Lau and Ran-Mao from preforming Chinese acupuncture on me and he had grown tired of The Prince's and Agni's emotional prays over my bed. I was very grateful I hadn't been subjected to thousands of needles, and I was also grateful for Sebastian's caretaking for me in my time of illness. I wasn't about to admit it but alas it would not escape me very easily. I had walked out of my quarters and made my way to the main hall when I heard a loud chorus shout "Knox you're all better!" Finny and Mey-Rin grasped me and immediately started cuddling me. Bard slapped me on the back and said "Well I'll be damned you gave us quite a scare. Thought you wouldn't pull through there mate, but you're a stubborn little bugger!"

Prince Soma stated proudly, "Our prayers must've helped you get better Knox!" Agni was in tears of joy. "Yes it is most joyous that Knox is well once again! It is most joyous indeed!" Ran-Mao grasped me out of Finny and Mey-Rin's clutches and I was smothered by her chest. She said in a monotone voice, "Knox better good." Lau was nearby laughing as he stood beside Sebastian

"I suppose even without acupuncture he got better! Knox your_ Fùqīn _took very good care of you did he not?" I glared at Lau. I did not speak Chinese but I could decipher what _Fùqīn_ meant, and it embarrassing with everyone around. Ciel said, "Of course without that damned acupuncture he got better." I wiggled out of Ran-Mao's embrace not about to let Ciel catch me in such a situation even though he had probably already witnessed it. He came up to me and looked me over, "You look much better Knox…" I nodded and he said, "Weren't you four planning on leaving once Knox recovered?"

Soma gasped, "Oh yes I had almost forgotten we are to return to Ciel's town house to fulfill our duties there!" I figured their 'duties' were without their knowing to stay out of Ciel's hair. Lau poked Ran-Mao's cheek and said "We also must be going, but we could not leave before making sure Knox was alright." My face felt kind of hot; why were they all so concerned it was just a little cold. I had only recently met them and yet they seemed to drop everything to take care of me. It was absurd and I did not understand it. Prince Soma and Agni grasped me into a farewell hug and then I was met again with Ran-Mao's bosom. I hadn't been hugged so much in my entire life and they're affections were too much. I had expected to be picked up and adored by Lau too, but he surprised me when he merely patted my head and said, "Good bye Knox have fun with the Earl and your Fùqīn." Lau could be quite mysterious sometimes. As they left Prince Soma said, "We will be sure to visit!" This caused Ciel to sigh and I felt a smile rise to my lips. Ciel said, "I'm going to my study."

Ciel then left to brood, I mean work, and Sebastian told the servants, "Mey-Rin the sheets need to be put out to dry, Bardroy I expect you will take care of dinner preparations without sustaining third degree burns, Finny the roses in the garden need to have the bruised blossoms removed, and Tanaka…you are fine as you are." I glanced at the elderly man Tanaka; he did not say much so I didn't really notice him. They all rushed off to their chores and I realized I had not been given any orders. Sebastian had started to walk off to start on his own duties as head butler without even saying anything to me. I followed him then tugged one of his long coat tails. He had glanced at me with slight surprise and exclaimed, "Oh yes I had almost forgotten you must be hungry. You have not eaten a proper meal in quite some time due to being very sick." With this I had become aware of the gnawing in my stomach. I had not felt this famished since Lizzie had plucked me off the streets of London. Sebastian then kneeled in front of me and clasps both his hands around my waist, "You are even more thin then you already were your waistline is like that of a little girl." I grumbled a number of swear words irritated and tried to push him away. As my hand was mushed against his cheek he said, "Must you be so rambunctious…" He picked me up bridal style and started toward the kitchen. I made my hardest attempt to hit him to get him to put me down, but he perfectly dogged every one of my attacks. He stated, "You are still weak from being sick you mustn't wear push yourself too hard."

I muttered, "I am not that weak…" He simply smirked and I decided to let the demon bastard do as he pleased. Apparently the mansion had two kitchens one where Bard was working, and one which Sebastian used when Bard destroyed the other. He took me to the kitchen then plopped me down on a stool. He stood silently next to me for some time before he asked, "What…what would you like?" I was caught off guard when he asked for my request and shifted uncomfortably. My stomached growled so and he was the one who asked so I murmured, "Um…how about _Baumkuchen._"

He said, "That is a fairly simple recipe." Then Sebastian quickly started to work. As he got out ingredients and mixed them in a bowl he said, "That is a German cake I believe. The name means 'tree cake or log cake' because when sliced rings appear that resemble the rings on a tree." I nodded aimlessly to all this; I could see where this conversation was headed. He asked, "You lived in Germany for a time, yes?"

I stared at my feet quite fascinated in them then I nodded. "With my Mum for a time…then with the forest folk…until they all died." Sebastian checked on the pastry that was baking in the oven and stayed quiet for a while. He asked, "When the Forest Folk died you killed the people who were trying to kill you right?"

I had noticed Sebastian didn't take the bait on the discussion of my mother intentionally. I did not know why but he seemed that he wanted to avoid that subject. I replied, "I had lost control of myself. I couldn't help it."

Sebastian took the_ Baumkuchen _out of the oven and asked, "What do you think of me helping you…teaching you to try and control your abilities…" I was dumbstruck. Could he actually do that? He was a demon and probably had similar abilities to it was possible. I was still pondering it when he sat a slice of the cake in front of me with a couple apple slices accompanying it. I was quite found of apples; I reminisced about stealing one when I had first met Lizzie. I said, "Alright I suppose I could give it a try" then asked, "Did you tell Lizzie, I mean Lady Elizabeth, that I was sick?" Sebastian shook his head

"I feared Lady Elizabeth and much of the Midford family would worry if they were notified of your illness. They have grown quite attached along with Bardroy, Finny, Mey-Rin, Prince Soma, Agni, and Mr. Lau. It was enough just dealing with them…and I'm afraid Lady Midford is not that fond of me." That was good; I did not want to make Lady Elizabeth worry. I ate my cake as Sebastian cleaned up from baking. It was edible and actually pretty good, but he might get a big head if I praised him so I kept it to myself. He finished cleaning when I finished my cake, took my plate, and then said "I have many duties to attend to so I cannot teach you as of the moment. Do as you please just do not overexert yourself." I was fine with being left to my own devices so I left the kitchen hastily before Sebastian could say anything else embarrassing. I ran into Mey-Rin on the staircase and she seemed to be brushing the banister with shoe polish. I wondered if those glasses of hers improved her vision at all. She noticed me watching her and said, "Hello Knox glad you're better yes I am! I'm just polishing the banister I am!" I rubbed the back of my neck and pointed out," Miss Mey-Rin that is shoe polish." She went into hysterics at her error and desperately tried to clean up her mess. I ejected myself from the situation and tried to find my way to Ciel's study. I eventually found it and entered without even knocking. He didn't even look up from his work and asked, "What is it Sebastian?

I replied, "I'm not Sebastian. I'm Knox." He glanced at me and asked, "What do you want I'm very busy?" I remember hearing something that this was the Queens watchdog something or other. It was a pretty big name for someone so small, and he was only a bit older than me. He disregarded my presence and got back to work. Paperwork must be exhilarating if he wanted to do so much of it! I walked up behind him and watched quietly; even though I could not read any of it. I must have been breathing down his neck because he swatted his hand through the air hitting my nose a couple times. I took this as a challenge and tugged on his eye patch revealing the Faustus contract. He stood up and asked, "Pardon but what the hell?" I help the eye patch just out of his reach and mocked, "Can't reach it can you Baby Earl?" He desperately tried to pull my arm down muttering, "I am not a Baby Earl…" I held it up higher and figured he was about to give up when he tackled me. I kept the eye patch away wrestling with him to keep him getting it. He would tug on my hair angrily and I'd pinch his nose in response. He had started chuckling "Damn you!" and I had neglected to notice Sebastian had entered the room with Ciel's afternoon tea. We were both on the floor tired and I laughed as Ciel tried not too as he threw insults at me. Sebastian said, "Young Master your tea is ready." Ciel quickly took back his eye patch, and tried to regain his composure tiding up his desk and himself.

Sebastian silently served the tea as I stood to the side. Ciel was blushing a lot and tried to not make eye contact with Sebastian. Messing around instead of doing work might not be something an Earl does. As he prepared to leave Sebastian said, "Knox I know have time to teach you if you would like." I started to follow him out, but then looked back at Ciel. He was hiding his face behind papers and was pretending to be busying himself in work. That kid needed to not be so stuffy, he was actually quite nice when he wasn't brooding.

* * *

In this chapter I added a nice Ciel and Knox moment ( Yaoi fangirls I know what you're thinking…stop it…stop it…boys can wrestle without sexual frustration) Also to end this note I have a playlist I play when writing Son of Sebastian I might tell you…maybe. Thanks for reading, thanks for comments, thanks for patience. I have to learn Quadric Equations or I shall flunk my EOCs! – C.J


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to see what Finny was up to in the garden after the incident with Ciel. Sebastian would probably bring it up so avoiding him was top priority; while Ciel would be angry and blame me. Even so it was nice to just play around with someone my own age. When I was with my mother I mostly focused on her and people naturally avoided me. I was a bit more temperamental as a child and a lot of people thought I was a demon child even before they got to know me. When I was with the Forest Folk I was still avoided. I never got called a demon child but people seemed to keep me at arm's length even the people I stayed with kept their distance. I think it may have been because I was My Mum's son, Elyurias grandson, and the child of a demon. The Forest Folk revered Mother Elyurias, but they weren't stupid. I was not like them. I was different, not equal to them, and it scared them. The children picked it up from their parents so I was alone. Ciel had no parents; he made his own assumptions. The Kid made a contract with a soul sucking demon and he had no qualms about going up against me. That was one of the things I thought was cool about him: he may be broody, small, and irritable but he didn't give a damn.

I searched the garden for the orange haired gardener with no avail. Maybe Sebastian had sent him out on an errand in London or something. If that was so I didn't know what to do. Having free time wasn't something I was accustomed to either. If I wasn't stealing or plotting to steal I was doing good, kind of honest, work. At Lizzie's I had worked and that girl was the type not to give you a moment of free time with her energy. Now that I was at the Phantomhive manor I did not know what to do; Sebastian had told me to do as I wished and to take it easy. Did he expect me to go lie down in my bed and stare at the ceiling? It wasn't like I could read or anything and I was not going to ask Sebastian to read to me. The memory of Sebastian assisting me with deciphering Alice's Adventures in Wonderland filled me with shame. I took a stroll through the garden to clear me head when I noticed something…odd.

A man or what appeared to be a man, with very long red hair, glasses, and a red coat walking towards the manor. He said, "Sebas-chan! Sebby! Bassy! Where are you my love?" I scratched the back of my neck was this guy looking for Sebastian…and did he refer to Sebastian as his love? I walked in the man's direction and he ran towards me in frenzy, "Oh Sebastian my love you found me?" I evaded his attack of affection and he face planted into the dirt. The man got on his knees and pouted, "Bassy why must you be so cruel!"

I said, "I'm not Sebastian. I'm Knox." He turned around puzzled then adjusted his glasses. He surveyed me for a moment or two then said, "Oh you aren't Sebastian. You do look quite a lot like him though." He stood up, brushed the dirt off himself, and readjusted his hair. I rubbed the back of my neck; not sure how to respond. Was I supposed to say I was Sebastian's son, or would that be me confirming it when I was vowed not to see that demon as a father. Even so he actually wasn't that bad, he had cared for me when I was sick, made a few attempts at showing feeling and affection, and he wasn't that unlikable and quite the butler. What bugged me was his complete aversion to discussing my mother. I replied, "I…I do know Sebastian. I'm Knox."

He did a strange pose and said, "I am Grell Sutcliffe the ripest of the reapers. I've come here to visit my one love Sebas-chan!" His pose faltered and he chuckled, "Oh I forgot I probably shouldn't have said that."

I blinked, so this guy was a grim reaper, I had heard of them but never met one. My Mum had once said that the Grim Reapers she had met were pissy, uptight, four-eyes, but Grim Reapers were important and that they collected the souls of those to die and judged whether or not they were to die. Not as if anyone usually got off if they were on the To Die list. I asked, "So you're a grim reaper? The glasses part was right but you're not uptight."

I red haired reaper, Grell, raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You're a strange kid so you know about reapers? You're at this manor so it's possible with that little brat."

"By little brat do you mean Ciel?"

The reaper started throwing a tantrum, "Yes that little bratty earl Ciel Phantomhive! He runs Sebby around like a dog always keeping him busy with his orders playing butler, he even ordered Bassy to kill me! Sebastian has no time what so ever for me. He and I are like Romeo and Juliet a forbidden love yet so passionate!" I felt goose bumps rise on my arms as a chill went down my spine. What was this Grell talking about? He kept calling Sebastian '_his love' _and by what he referred it seemed he believed them to be in some sort of relationship. Was Sebastian Michaelies, my biological father, the man my mother had seemed to love… was he homosexual for this reaper? I turned around when I suddenly felt Sebastian's presence. He sighed, "Grell what have I told you about sneaking into the mansion." Grell grinned at Sebastian's arrival and he attempted to jump into Sebastian's arms; with the exception of Sebastian did not open his arms and he merely moved out of the way leaving Grell to once again embrace the ground.

Sebastian asked me, "You have become acquainted with this grim reaper?" I stared at my feet, unable to look him in the eye, nodded. He kneeled next to me and asked, "Knox is something wrong." I fidgeted with my bowtie as my face grew hot. Just thinking about the subject was enough but actually discussing it! I mumbled, "Um…well…you're allowed your own...preferences… but." Sebastian read my face and studied my words then it hit him. His voice turned to ice and he asked, "_Grell what have you told this child_?" Grell was stood up once more and he stated, "I only told him was visiting you my dear Sebastian! I told him of our love and that was all nothing more." Grell started running toward Sebastian again and said, "Now My Darling kiss me!" Sebastian stood up and hastily walked over to Grell. I really did not want to watch two men kiss particularly my father but I was glad I didn't close my eyes when Sebastian gave Grell a quick punch to the stomach. He then grabbed his hair and hissed, "Now Grell why don't we _chat _over here." Sebastian pulled Grell by his hair to a place where I could not see them. I heard a number of cries from Grell mostly "Sebastian not the face!" or "I'm sorry I didn't know Bassy please!" I waited for a bit then Sebastian returned and Grell did not. My attention then returned to my shoes. Sebastian looked down at me and sighed, "I am sorry for that Knox. That Grim Reaper is a nuisance to me and My Young Master. It is best to ignore him or rearrange his face if you encounter him. And my _preferences _are not of that sort either."

Sebastian placed his hand on my head, though he seemed to now know what to do after that, he just held it there then kneeled as if he were bowing to his master. He whispered in my ear, "Knox…I loved your Mother. I love your mother No one else, so do not worry." His hand started to move and I realized he was ruffling my hair in imitation of Lau. He stood up and recomposed himself. I heard Grell moan in pain and I asked, "Why did you beat him to a bloody pulp?" Sebastian was the one to blush this time. It was strange seeing Sebastian embarrassed. It made me want to know why he did it. It couldn't have just been Grell claiming Sebastian was homosexual and his apparent lover. Sebastian cleared his throat then answered softly, "Well…you see Kaze used to call me darling. I would prefer to keep it that she be the only one who did so." I understood know, and it was kind of…sweet. Even only being ten I could tell Sebastian seemed to still harbor some feelings for my mum. I may not understand perfectly but I was starting to come to terms with Sebastian and My Mum's relationship. I had started getting a bit too chummy with him and he probably thought I was getting soft, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to call him 'demon bastard' anymore.

* * *

I actually kind of like Grell he adds comic relief, but I tried to make this realistic so… This was quite a nice chapter and I'm quite happy with it for writing it in little less than a day when though I have like three big projects due next week two on Monday. This will hopefully satisfy you until next chapter which may not be updated for a while because EOC's are next week (Let us pray I don't totally bomb my Algebra EOC) Also Grell will appear in chapter 15 as well…and Sebastian will be _one hell _of a teacher.


	15. Chapter 15

"Knox I have some duties left to attend to but we will begin your teachings shortly after lunch." Sebastian told me. I was fine with it because now I had a new playmate. Sebastian had said to ignore Grell or beat him up, but I decided I wouldn't do either. Grell was definitely strange, loud, and he viewed himself as Sebastian's lover. Though I did not think he was the best company I was bored and it seemed interesting to have the chance to talk to a grim reaper. Sebastian left to tend to his work and I went to check to see if Grell was still alive. He was well enough to be throwing a fit dramatically about his hair. "Bassy can be so mean to me!" I poked him with a nearby twig and his tantrum almost immediately stopped. He grinned at me and asked, "Oh Knox…So your Sebastian's son huh?"

I blushed and asked, "Did…did he tell you that?"

Grell flamboyantly flipped his hair and said, "Yep he was quite angry about me telling _his child_ that he and I were lovers. He also ordered me to never call him 'darling' again."

I was curious. Had Sebastian maybe grown to like me a little, and did I not mind that? Grell looked at me and asked, "So might I ask who your mother is?"

I replied quietly, "My Mum is dead. She was Kaze."

His eyes widened, "Kaze! As in **THE KAZE **daughter of Elyurias! I've heard of her but are you saying the youngest daughter of Elyurias, the Forest God, is your mother!?"

I nodded and Grell started to despair. "My Dear Sebby if she's your mother and Sebastian's your father…they must have had a relationship! And if they produced a child that means they had…" I kicked Grell between his legs. My face burned and I didn't want to hear what he was going to say. My brutal attack paralyzed him only momentarily before he regained composure. He groaned, "Both you and Sebastian are so mean! Fine I won't speak of that anymore!"

"But you're really the son of Kaze... I remember hearing the story of Umi and her human lover it was quite a romantic story, but those Angels are brutal creatures in their quest for so called 'purity'. I would never have imaged Kaze, Elyurias' favorite daughter and a demon. If I recall Chikyū was to live with the demons I'm not sure whatever happened to him. The only demon I care about is Sebas-chan!" I did not know why Grell was so smitten with Sebastian. Grell was a grim reaper and Sebastian a demon of what I knew the two races usually disliked each other because sometimes demons would steal the souls Grim reapers would try to collect causing trouble for the grim reapers. Sebastian was a dog with a collar around his neck at the moment contracted to Ciel…but still…it puzzled me. "Do any of the other servants know about you Grell?"

He shook his head, "I don't believe so. Sebastian tells me to stay out of sight, or ignores me, or hits me on Ciel's orders whenever I pop in to say hello!" I figured as much those servants didn't seem too bright and they probably had no idea Sebastian was a demon. Grell didn't seem to have any other business at the mansion other than a quest for Sebastian's affections; which he would receive when hell froze over. So he spent much of his time pursuing Sebastian, evading Sebastian's offensive attacks, and keeping out of the servant's and Ciel's sights. I followed him around asking whatever questions came to me. He ignored most of the one's about soul reapers because apparently he'll get demoted again if he told me anything. It made me wonder how many times the man had been demoted to have the spare time to frolic about the Phantomhive manor.

I was sitting with Grell's in the garden when he asked, "Kaze was something between a human and a god and I'm a grim reaper! What did she have that I don't?" I sighed; this guy was so weird why he was infatuated with Sebastian when Sebastian showed no interest at all was beyond me. "Your Mother must have been extremely gorgeous to catch Sebastian's eye! I'm gorgeous too!" Grell complained. He continued to complain about how he was just as attractive as any woman and he kept referring to himself as a lady. I blocked out his ranting. It was like I was being forced to listen to the old brads who would gossip as they did laundry when I lived in Germany. One of the ladies was a horrid woman who always scolded me for anything and everything, she always complained about men. Grell reminded me of her.

I had decided to pass the time by plucking dandelions that happened to me near me. I had accumulated a medium sized pile when I noticed something out of the corner of me eye. I saw the figure of what appeared to be a man standing in the shadows. The figure began walking towards me and Grell and Grell's ranting ceased. Upon closer inspection I could see it was indeed a man: a man about as tall as Sebastian maybe an inch shorter, with dark brown hair that flopped over his forehead with noticeable sideburns. His features were elfish on how angular his chin and jaw appeared, but I sensed it seemed more feral then anything particularly his eyes which were a yellowish gold. I could not tell by his clothes whether he was a noble or a commoner. A stranger on Phantomhive grounds that wasn't invited certainly couldn't be allowed thus I demanded, "Who are you! What business do you have on the Phantomhive estate?" He chuckled slightly and I turned to Grell for back up but he looked like a love stricken maiden. So he not only found Sebastian attractive but also this mysterious man!

The man continued to stare at me. I glared back at him trying to intimidate him. I suppose I failed because he started laughing again. He said, "Your eyes are just like Kaze's." I was taken aback by this statement. I demanded, "What do you mean? Tell me who you are!" The man laughed low in his throat, "Well feisty one you are." He stepped closer to me and breathed in deeply, "Powerful too…interesting." I did not know why but I felt scared. This man sent of an aura that filled me with dread, and the first thing that came to my mind was to call for Sebastian. Like hell I would do that! I sat frozen as I stood in front of the man. He kneeled down in front of me then he patted my head, "You can call me _Onkel_." My stomach clenched upon hearing what he said; I couldn't even respond. He had patted my head, but I felt no affection in the gesture. It was like he was staking a claim on an object by doing that. Like he had decided I was now his possession. I did not like that one bit. He retreated to the shadows and disappeared.

Grell had returned to the world of the living and asked, "Who was that handsome man?" I shrugged…there was no way he could be…_him. _Both Grell and I had concluded it was best to keep this strange occurrence to ourselves. Mostly because Grell hadn't the slightest idea of what had occurred due to being so awed by the man's appearance. I left Grell to his strange fantasies to explore a bit and think over what had happened. That man had spoken German. How could he have known I spoke German, and how could he have known all those other things. Not only that but why did he ask me to call him…Uncle? Upon thinking as I walked I had not realized where I was going, and I accidently ran into something very hard. I had at first thought I had walked right into a column, until two hands helped me regain my balance. Of course I had to run into Sebastian. Why was that's guys body so hard anyway? I mumbled, "Yeah, yeah I know I should be more careful…" Sebastian smirked, "Actually I was going to ask why you seem so distracted."

I wanted to avoid that particular question as much as possible so I replied, "Oh nothing important." He raised an eyebrow questionably; as if he doubted what I was saying. Even so he did not press the matter. I now wondered why he and I had run into each other in the first place. I was about to ask when he said, "I now have time Knox. Shall we begin your teaching?" I nodded. I definitely wanted to try my hand at whatever demon mojo stuff Sebastian planned to show me, but knowing him it probably wouldn't go the way I thought. Sebastian said, "Aside from that _sort _of teaching you will also be educated in English and Reading, History, Mathematics, Latin, and duties which are necessary in proving yourself a worthy butler."

"Latin's a dead language." I groaned

Sebastian asked, "What exactly are you educated in at the moment?"

"With English and Reading I can speak English and I can read words if their under 3 or 4 letters. With history I only know the history of the Forest Folk. Mathematics is if I steal one apple and then I steal another that means I have a morning and afternoon meal so two meals equals two apples. I do not know any Latin but I can speak German, French, Spanish, Italian, Swedish, Russian and I can speak some Hindu."

Sebastian said, "Though your skills in other subjects are lacking. Knowing that many languages is quite impressive, and Russian and Hindu use a different form of writing."

"My Mum and I would move around a lot so I had to learn the language that was spoken wherever we happened to be." I replied

Sebastian seemed a bit tense at this statement, and I did not understand why. I was not even sure why we had to move around so much. Another thing I did not understand was to why I had to learn so much. I asked, "Why must I learn all these tedious things anyway? I thought we were going to do _that_ kind of learning."

Sebastian clicked his tongue, "Why because a gentleman must have an extensive knowledge in intellectual pursuits, and I believe you assured the Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth you would be a worthy butler, and if I recall correctly…you cannot read." My face flushed red. That stupid guy just had to remember that. He said, "If you wish Knox we can read any book of your choosing."

I yelled, "Just shut the hell up! What are we going to do today anyway?"

Sebastian sighed, "So persistent… today we will work on _that_ kind of learning."

I was glad he wasn't forcing me to work on Latin during our first session, but I didn't actually know what that demon mojo kind of learning consisted of. I was supposed to learn to control my abilities but I did not even know the full extent of my powers, or what they actually were. I only knew that sometimes they got out of control. The last time I went on a rampage I had only thought of destruction, and I could feel power welling up inside me. Sebastian said, "Of what I can tell your strength, endurance, and speed increases greatly while you become out of control. You do not actually transform into a demonic form, but your eyes change and shadows and flames of hell seem to engulf you. Do you yourself know of any differences between yourself and a normal human being?"

I thought it over then replied, "Well I've always been stronger and faster for my size and age. I heal really quick and I never scar. I have a pretty good sense of smell."

He asked, "Do you know anything about transformation, fire control, manifestation, body manipulation, or manipulation?"

I knew nothing about transformation. I had never suddenly transformed into anything, and I knew I couldn't control fire. Body manipulation didn't stick out but manipulation did. I asked, "What exactly do you mean by manipulation"

This time Grell butted in, "Oh I know that one! William said it's the 'signature' ability of a demon and that it works by 'deceiving prey with sweet words and dragging them into darkness.' You can use that one me whenever you want Bassy!"

I mumbled, "I'm not a demon…"

Sebastian hit Grell over his head, "Grell will you please cease in this idiocy. Knox manipulation is manipulating or charming someone to get what you want beyond making contracts for a human soul."

I groaned, "Neither of your explanations sound very good!"

Grell laughed, "Well of course you are demons aren't you?"

I yelled, "I am not a demon!"

Grell sighed, "Well then what are you? Certainly you're not a human. I'm a grim reaper. Sebastian's a demon. Your Mother was the daughter of Elyurias, who's practically a god. Then there are the forest folk…"

I interrupted him, "Demon, Grim Reaper, God, Angel, and Human! I don't give a damn about any of that! You're Grell. Sebastian is Sebastian. Knox is Knox!"

Grell and Sebastian were both dumbstruck. Upon realizing what I had said, not to mention speaking in third person, I covered my face with my hands. I felt someone removing my hands from my face but I did not want to open my eyes to look. Sebastian said, "Knox open your eyes. We did not know that you felt that way. If you want I can kill Grell upon your request."

Why did he have to be kind like that? He probably wasn't even aware he was because when he actually did try to be kind to me he always seemed awkward and sometimes shy. The thought then occurred to me. What if he was manipulating me?"

I asked, "How do I now know your manipulating me to get me to open my eyes?"

Sebastian sighed, "Because it does not work on other beings that aren't human."

I reluctantly opened my eyes. Sebastian asked, "Manipulation seems to be the only thing that has struck a chord. Have you ever used manipulation?" I stared at my feet. Sebastian seemed to have taken notice of this habit. He lifted my chin, "Knox…it's alright you were not aware of your abilities what ever occurred was not your doing."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sometimes I could get people to do what I wanted even after they said they didn't want to. Like when kids said they didn't want to I would just ask again and they would. One time this woman was really angry with me and when I said somethings she was no longer angry. My Mum said I should let people do as they pleased. She said I could ask politely once and if they still said no to not press the matter. She said it's not right to take away a person's free will she said Angels may do that based on their beliefs and that Demons do that to abide by their master's orders, but she said I should not do that. That's one of the reasons she gave me this necklace."

Grell kneeled down to look at my necklace, and I backed away in case he thought of taking it. He examined it from a safe distance, but was not able to come to any conclusions. "Knox may I see that closely please." I did not want to give up my necklace to anyone, and I did not want to take a chance that I would lose control of myself. Sebastian reassured me, "Knox…I am here so nothing will happen. Just remain calm and keep focused and you should be fine." I was still puzzled how strange Sebastian was acting. It was probably because he was not in his Master's presence. I slowly removed my necklace from my neck and handed it to Grell. I stayed very close to him as he examined it and tried to do what Sebastian said. Grell said, "I believe its obsidian…hmm what's this inscribed on it?" I tried to see what he was talking about. I had never once seen anything etched into the stone. Sebastian murmured, "I think that is the Seal of Solomon…" I did not understand what the hell was the Seal of Solomon? Grell explained

"The Seal of Solomon is believed have some extensive powers such as extinguishing fires and other wonders. It's also known as the Seal of David. It's possible it could mask Knox's abilities. If used with Elyurias' powers it could control and suppress them." I was more confused than I was before, I groaned, "Are you two even speaking English!"

Sebastian placed my necklace around my neck and said, "I'm sorry Knox, but until we get a grasp of the situation I cannot train you just yet. We must learn more about you and the extent of your abilities. If we don't know how powerful you are we will not be able to assess how to control your powers."

I grumbled a number of swear words. I was all ready to learn demon mojo stuff, but now I couldn't. Sebastian suggested, "Why don't we discuss this over tea."

Grell giggled, "Oh Sebas-chan! Can I help?"

Sebastian sighed, "I suppose you could prove useful."

I sat down on the ground in protest. I did not want tea and I did not want to discuss anything. I was taken by surprise when Sebastian lifted me over his shoulder, "Come along now Knox if you do not wish to participate you can start learning Latin." Upon saying this I tried my utmost hardest to escape his clutches. I even considered ripping off my necklace and going all demon on him, but a murderous rampage still might not keep me from learning Latin. It was after all Sebastian whom I was dealing with.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian was smart enough to not make any of that Earl Gray crap and made green tea, so I thought I could be good for just a little while. Sebastian did in fact set me down and hand me some basic words in Latin like: good morning, pardon me, and I'm sorry. Like hell I would even glance at the list. Sebastian said, "So it seems Knox's necklace is inscribed with the Seal of Solomon and if blessed by Elyurias it can mask and suppress his abilities."

Grell sipped his tea daintily and stated, "That was quite smart to do that. If his abilities were masked no one grim reaper, demon, or angel would be able to tell he was any different than any other human. I sure had no idea he was your child Bassy, and with his powers also suppressed there would be less chance of him hurting someone."

Sebastian sighed, "Yes that is true, but when the necklace is removed and he becomes emotional he will go on a rampage. Which is why he must be taught to control his abilities, and what if a time came when he needed to use them?"

I asked, "When might I need to use them. I don't really want to."

Grell laughed, "Such an innocent child!" I crumbled my list of Latin phrased into a ball and threw it at Grell's head. Sebastian snatched the ball out of the air, "Grell do not patronize Knox. Knox refrain from destroying your Latin and launching it at Grell. Now if I may continue." I crossed my arms and sank into my chair. The both of them were irritating adults. Sebastian said, "You may find a time where it is necessary to use your powers whether you want to or not…" Grell interrupted him, "If you have to follow your master's orders you'll have no choice but to use your powers!"

I gulped. What did he mean 'follow master's orders?' Did he mean how like Sebastian and Ciel were master and servant? As in a demonic contract where I would have to serve someone in order to take their soul? I felt tears start to build in my eyes, but being a man I held them back. I did not want to have to take anyone's soul. I sniffled and Sebastian grasped Grell by his throat. I heard him say coldly, "_Grell he is not inclined to do that! He serves Lady Elizabeth by his own wishes and never will he be obligated to form a contract. Would you like to die as retribution for making him cry?_" I did my utmost to stiff up a lip then proudly stated, "I am not crying!" Sebastian smirked, "Yes of course you're not Knox."

I tentatively asked, "I won't need to make a contract with anyone will I?" Sebastian shook his head, "No you've gone this long without ever consuming a soul so I highly doubt you will ever have the need."

I was glad I did not have to, but what of Sebastian, "Your starving right? It must have been a while since you've eaten a soul."

He said, "I only consume quality souls."

"Was my Mum's soul a 'quality soul'?" I asked

Sebastian's face went a bit pale and he muttered, "I do not wish to discuss this any further…" He left claiming to have work to do for Ciel and Grell left claiming that William would get upset of he wasn't working. It was odd since Sebastian had claimed to have finished his duties and it was not yet time for Ciel to retire for the night. It was also odd that Grell would worry about work now since he had not been working all day.

Later that night-

I could be a man. This was nothing I'd dealt with far scarier things. I contemplated whether I should open the door or hurry back to my room. I continued to pace when thunder rumbled the house and lightening flashed outside the window. It made me jump closer to the door. My resolve seemed to shrink. I was standing in the middle of the hall in my nightshirt looking like an idiot. The best thing to do was to go straight back to my room and be a man. I turned to quietly return to my quarters when the very door I stood in front of was opened. A single candle flickered on the desk in the room; it illuminated the occupant's face. Sebastian asked, "Knox what are you doing up so late?" I prepared myself to run as quickly as I could in order to avoid questioning when thunder and lightning presented itself at that exact moment. A small squeaking noise escaped my lips. Sebastian must have heard because he was trying to mask his chuckling. I kept my back turned to him in shame. He asked again, "Knox what are you doing up so late?"

Knowing I would not escape his interrogating I muttered, "The storm…the storm woke me up…" The thunder continued and I tried my utmost hardest to control the shaking in my shoulders. I clenched my fist trying the hardest to bare it. I could just walk to my room and it would be alright. I started on my way when Sebastian said, "Knox come here." I turned around to see him walking back into his room. Did he mean that I was supposed to follow him? I guess there was no reason not to accept his request. I slowly walked until the thunder cracked once more and my slow walk turned into a brisk one causing me to stumble into Sebastian's room. The door closed and I looked around. His room was pretty large for a servant: it was simple with a bed, night stand, wardrobe, fireplace, and desk. His bed was neatly made, the fireplace quietly crackled, and the desk looked as if Sebastian had been working only moments before I entered.

I finally gathered the courage to finally face Sebastian. He was only wearing his trousers and white dress shirt. His tail coat was hung over the back of his desk chair. He sat down to continue working as I stood next to the door. I stood there awkwardly for some time until Sebastian glanced over at me. I jumped again due to the thunder and lightning. Sebastian put down his quill, sighed, and stood up. I did not know what he was doing but I did not expect him to do what he did. He picked me up, put me down on his bed, and then sat down next to me. He asked, "Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

I immediately replied, "NO!" Sebastian did not appear to believe me so I muttered, "It's just the thunder and lightning its loud and the wind howling is kind of scary. It just feels like someone's angry at me like… Mother Elyurias or my Mum are angry at me. Mum always told me that a storm was nothing to be scared of and she'd sing a lullaby to me, but now that she's gone I just get kind of scared. Sebastian stared at me for a while; the look on his face was weird. He looked awestruck and it kind of pissed me off. I had just told him something I had never told anyone else and he was just staring at me! I started to stand up to leave when Sebastian's hand grabbed mine and he pulled me down. Here I was lying on his bed and before I knew it he was lying next to me. My Mum used to do this but this was Sebastian! I tried to escape and he didn't let up. I heard the thunder explode outside; it was strange that it did not seem so loud and scary anymore. I decided I might as well stay put since I didn't feel like walking all the way to my room.

Sebastian asked, "Knox what was that lullaby your mother would sing you?" Sebastian's voice sounded different it was softer, less cold, and almost comforting. "Can you sing part of it?"

I was shocked by how Sebastian was acting. I wasn't totally against it but it was strange. Even if it was strange it was somewhat…nice so I started to sing.

"Little child, be not afraid

Though thunder explodes and lightning flash

Illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

On forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning."

I loved whenever my Mum would sing that for me and I was a little surprised I remembered any of it since I hadn't heard it for a while. While lying down I had my back to Sebastian the entire time, but on a whim I turned around. Sebastian looked a little embarrassed when our eyes met, but he quickly got over it and smiled. I was too tired to retreat, protest, or say anything mean or rude. I buried my face in his shirt and murmured, "Goodnight Sebastian." Sebastian put his arm over me and stroked my hair. For a demon he was pretty warm. He said in almost a whisper, "Goodnight Knox." Even though the storm continued to rage outside with the wind practically screeching I didn't mind it at all. My breathing started to slow and I fell asleep.

Sebastian's POV-

Only moments after I laid the boy down to retire he quickly fell asleep. It was very childish for him to get afraid of a storm, but My Young Master had once been very similar. I was working on paperwork when I heard someone at the door. I did not know why anyone would ask for my assistance late at night, and I was very surprised to see it was Knox. He seemed quite tense and shaky saying the storm had woken him up. I was not sure how to respond in this situation thus I invited him into my quarters. I tried to continue with my work but could not concentrate; the boy was standing next to the door obviously frightened. At first he protested to being afraid, but then confessed. Elyurias was said to be the Mother of the Earth, the forest God, it seemed natural that whenever nature showed its more ugly side he would get frightened.

I had no doubt that Kaze would sing to him to comfort him. She loved to sing and she would even sing to me. I would tell her I did not need sleep and that it was merely a luxury but she would deny that and sing a lullaby to me as well. I would not tell Knox that because it was far…what's the word? I believe it may have been far too embarrassing? I felt a bit of that emotion when I took the initiative to lie down with Knox in order to comfort him. Was that something parents did with their offspring? I wanted to hear Knox sing the lullaby Kaze would sing and I actually was able to ask him. The usually rude boy agreed and sang a beautiful song.

I was taken by surprise when Knox turned to face me and clung to my shirt. He edged closer towards me and said, 'Goodnight Sebastian.' I put my arm over him and stroked his hair. I was getting pretty good at this head patting thing and it seemed to be a useful too when comforting. I told him 'Goodnight' as well and he quickly fell asleep. His sleeping face was very cute; like my Young Master he was also a little nicer when he was asleep. The last person I had shared a bed with was Kaze and that was at most 9 years ago. The boy was soft and warm like a little kitten. I felt oddly relaxed having the boy in my arms. Usually at night I would prepare for the next day or like tonight I would work on paperwork for the Funtom Company I never slept because I did not need to, but I now felt strangely tired all of a sudden. I couldn't allow myself to sleep because Prince Soma and Agni were supposed to visit the manor once again tomorrow, but found my efforts to be in vain. I held the boy, my boy, tighter and I fell asleep.

* * *

'Lullaby for a stormy Night' by Vienna Teng. Listen to it while reading the 'Later that night' part. I was a bit overcome by the adorableness. I started writing (typing) this while there was a thunderstorm (which turned out to be a tornado) but my family was quite puzzled when I associated thunder with father and son moment. This really turned more into a filler chapter…or it showed the progression in Sebastian's and Knox's relationship! Well I guess it's a matter in how you look at it. Thanks for reading, thanks for commenting I love those things. The story is not over yet so please continue to read "The Son of Sebastian Michalies."- C.J


	17. Chapter 17

Sebastian's POV

It had been quite some time since I had slept. My muscles relaxed and my senses dulled. My mind slowed and after a while it was difficult to tell the difference between reality and fantasy. At first I was aware I was in the Phantomhive manor lying in my bed next to Knox, but before I knew it I was back in Kaze's small home. I assumed this was a dream and that the best course of action was to let it run its course. Kaze walked into the room and smiled her foolish smile; I couldn't help but smile back. Her idiotic grin was not a smile befitting a lady; it was not timid and mannerly as a lady's should be. It was bright and full of happiness.

She took a seat next to me and placed her hand on mine. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. She laughed and a small childish laughter followed. I looked towards the door to see a small boy toddle into the room. He took a few uneasy steps then he started to wobble. As if by instinct I immediately got up and caught the boy before he fell down. Kaze was giggling as she clapped and the boy reached out to her. I handed the child to her and upon inspection realized the boy was a smaller version of Knox. His hair was shorter and his annoyed expression was one replaced with blissful joy, but it was Knox. The toddler Knox reached his small hand out to me and cooed, "Papa!" I couldn't help but laugh. Whatever could make me dream up this! I was a demon of hell and here I was having such an absurd yet nice dream.

The moments of ease did not last, the dream started to fade and I heard ominous snickering and muttering in the distance. My dream faded to black and I started to stir. I opened my eyes to slits and was greeted by Knox's sleeping face. His brow was not furrowed unlike when he was awake and he looked much more childish with his mouth slightly ajar and warm breath slowly escaping. He had firmly entangled his fingers into my shirt and had curled very close to me as he slept; my arm still lay over his small body. I gently lifted my arm off of him and moved my body away from his. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair. I had no idea of the time and I had allowed myself to fall asleep when there were so many matters to attend to. I once again heard the snickering and muttering. My eyes flashed open and I turned to face the door. Standing in the doorway were Prince Soma who was snickering along with the three idiot servants, Agni who appeared to be in ecstasy, Lady Elizabeth whose eyes sparkled with joy, and worst of all My Young Master who appeared more irritated then he usually was. I now understood the feeling of being mortified.

Knox POV:

I was lying in a field with my head on my mother's lap. The wind today was a light breeze that made the tall grass and wildflowers sway. My Mum gently stroked my hair and sang softly; it was nice and peaceful. I heard someone walking towards us, so I opened my eyes slightly to see who is was. Sebastian had sat down next to my Mum and he kissed her cheek. When he noticed me looking at him he smiled. This dream was interrupted when I felt abrupt movement making the mattress shift. I sat up, rubbed by eyes with the sleeve of my nightshirt, and yawned. I opened one eye to see in one quick movement Sebastian had jumped out of bed and appeared to be situating himself fixing his shirt and arranging his hair. Why did he seem so disheveled? He also appeared to harbor a slight look of embarrassment on his face. I looked in the direction he was looking and I awoke completely. Ciel, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, Soma, Agni, and Lizzie accompanied by Paula were standing at the door. They must have seen me and Sebastian sleeping I must have looked like a little kid! My first question was why the hell Lizzie was here in the first place! I blushed far more then Sebastian and resisted the urge dive underneath the covers and stay there for all eternity. Upon seeing I was awake Lizzie jumped me and squealed, "Knox, you and Sebastian seem to be getting along very well its adorable!"

Agni was trying to hold back his tears, "To think you would progress so nicely. Sebastian my friend you are the most worthy butler, it's only natural you would prove an excellent father as well."

Soma could no longer contain his laughter and the servants soon joined them. They probably found it hilarious to see Sebastian, whom they all feared in a sense, in such a weak state. They all were once again quieted by a death glare from Sebastian. Ciel raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you have any idea what time it is! May I ask what is going on here?" Sebastian's usually stoic expression now seemed slightly nervous. "I must have sleep walked! How did I end up here?" I exclaimed. Out the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian smirk at my comment. Ciel was going to interrogate more when Agni interrupted, "Mr. Sebastian I have already taken the liberty of assisting Master Ciel in his morning preparations as well as the servants, and preparing breakfast so do not worry!" I gulped. I had forgotten how much Sebastian did around here and he probably never slept to get it all done.

Lizzie released me from her embrace and said, "Alright Knox you must have _sleep walked." _Since she said this while giggling I did not think she believed it. Sebastian was bowing on one knee apologizing to Ciel; he probably did not believe me either. Lizzie left with Ciel followed by Soma and the servants. Agni stayed behind. He lifted me out of bed and placed me in Sebastian's arms. I did not appreciate being cradled like a baby. Agni said, "Mr. Sebastian you can prepare Knox for the day. I will attend to Master Ciel so take your time." He left and I looked at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and I remembered my dream. I brushed it off and tried to get down. He placed me on the floor and said, "I must have fallen asleep. I was not aware of the late hour and neglected to awaken my Young Master."

I muttered, "That was embarrassing. Why the hell is Lizzie here anyway and Soma and Agni?"

Sebastian started getting clean clothes from his wardrobe and sighed, "I have no idea why Lady Elizabeth is here, but Agni and Prince Soma sent word they would visit today, although I did not expect them to invade my bed chamber." Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt and started to change. I had always been just with my Mum so I had never actually seen a grown man's body. I wondered if I would get tall and have an athletic physique like that. I blurted out, "When I get big will I look like you?" Sebastian was situating his watch on his coat when he realized what I had said. He turned to me and said, "I suppose you might. I think Kaze would have believed that to be so, but you have her eyes."

He picked me up and took me to my quarters so I could dress. I firmly stated I could dress on my own and shut the door in his face. He waited for me and we walked to the parlor. As we walked I remembered something. I murmured, "That was what that man said…"

Sebastian asked, "What man? What did he say?"

I swore under my breath. I had forgotten that was supposed to be a secret. I might as well tell him since he had allowed me to sleep in his bed after I had gotten frightened, I mean sleep walked. I said, "Yesterday Grell and I met a man in the garden. He disappeared when you showed up, but he knew my name. He said that I have my Mum's eyes."

Sebastian frowned, "That's…strange. Why did you not say anything of this man earlier?" I blinked it certainly was strange but what was even more strange was Sebastian. He seemed concerned and slightly unsettled by me not notifying him of what had occurred. I replied, "I did not believe it was of that much importance…" I quickly muttered, "Sorry." He ruffled my hair and we walked in silence the rest of the way to the parlor. It was not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence like we had somehow come to some sort of agreement. When we entered Sebastian immediately took his place at Ciel's side and Lizzie hugged me once again. I asked her, "Lady Elizabeth what are you doing here?"

She giggling, "Well I came to visit my fiancé and I came to see how you were getting along Knox! I visited Ciel's town house to see if he was there and I ran into Prince Soma and Agni instead. I came to remind Ciel of the Queen's Celestial ball that's being held at Montesquieu palace. Mother said we can attend and Ciel will be my escort! I just love dancing and pretty dresses it will be so much fun."

Prince Soma stated, "I also wish to attend this ball!"

Ciel groaned, he did not seem the type to enjoy dancing nor pretty dresses. Lizzie seemly ignored Ciel's resistance to the ball; either that or she refused to acknowledge it, "We absolutely must go into London then!" Somehow it ended up to where Soma, Agni, Ciel, Lizzie, Paula, and Sebastian were all going into London for attire to wear at the ball. Lizzie had tried to force me to go as well, but I convinced her I had to stay here to assist the servants. She said she would find a dashing suit for me to wear and make me look adorable. I wasn't fond of the idea, but it was better than having to listen to her question me about my nightly encounter with a certain butler. Sebastian acted as if nothing had occurred, until they were about to leave and Lizzie said mockingly, "I hope there aren't any _thunderstorms _while we are gone." At that I heard Sebastian chuckle and he gave me a small wave as he departed. I was left with Bard, Tanaka, Finny, and Mey-Rin.

"Well since they're all gone we can do whatever we want!" Bard laughed Mey-Rin was quick to scold him. Finny said, "We must do out chores so Mr. Sebastian doesn't get mad." Mr. Tanaka replied with a strange, "Ho, ho, ho"

Bard grumbled, "None of you can take a joke… alright Knox you can help me I have to fix the oven."

"You broke it?" I asked

"That damn oven wasn't my fault…it just kind of exploded a bit." He said

I highly doubted that something could explode a bit. Once inside the kitchen I saw the oven did look like it endured many hardships. My so called helping really did not go any further then handing him items; it seemed that he had other objectives in mind. He asked, "So is Sebastian really you're father? I mean it's not necessarily a bad thing it just seems a bit absurd don't it?"

"How is it so absurd?" I asked

Bard said, "Well Sebastian just doesn't seem the type that would have kids. He's really a mystery to us servants and we don't know anything about him other than that he's the perfect butler. You're really the only connection to Sebastian's past, and you never met him before coming to the Phantomhive manor. It all just seems so puzzling and I don't get it. He's always a calm and stoic guy, and today we found you and him sleeping in the same bed! I used to do that with my Mum and Pop myself when I was a little kid and had a nightmare or something, but I would never have guessed Sebastian to do that sort of thing. I guess having a kid changes a guy. I've never really even seen Sebastian ever have much an interest in woman; your Mum must have been some lady."

I sighed, "I don't think Sebastian really has any idea what he's doing either; he seems to be just making it up as he goes along…'

Bard grinned, "Well I would love to gloat to Sebastian about that but I guess I'll keep it between us. Me and him aren't exactly close but we are close in age unlike Finny and Mey-Rin who are still pretty much kids so someone gotta try and be on level with him"

I laughed, not because it was funny but because Sebastian was probably millenniums older then Bard. We finished up with all the chores and it was past noon when Lizzie and party returned and the hour for the ball was approaching; it surely was going to be a bore, even though I had never been to a ball.

* * *

Wow four weeks since I last updated so much procrastination I am terribly sorry….though it's not as bad as Hetalia American civil war…ANYWAY things start heating up when the Phantomhive manor goes to this ball including some especially troubling things for Knox. I'm actually working on a two mangas right now and whichever turns out better I plan to submit for this competion thingy. I am still trying to work out some digital stuff and scripting, and storyboards and the deadlines October 1st so I considered putting all Fanfiction on hiatus until then but I thought that might be unfair so if I have a chance or get the inspiration I will update. Thank you for reading Son of Sebastian. –C.J


	18. Chapter 18

I ran as fast as I could throughout the halls of the Phantomhive manor. My pursuer was hot on my heels and advancing quickly. There was no way I would swallow my pride to beg or scream for assistance. Instead I did my best to maneuver twist and turns of the halls. I neared closer and closer to the entrance. If I could reach the main door I would be home free. I urged my feet to keep moving; to go faster. My efforts were only in vain when two hands clasped around my little, I mean manly, waist. I yelled, "Damn it Sebastian let me go!"

Sebastian sighed "Come now Knox, just comb back your hair."

I swore viciously at him. They could put me in the fancy monkey suit, practically wring my neck with a necktie, and force me to learn horrid manners, but combing back my hair was crossing the line. I wriggled and writhed all in an attempt to escape Sebastian's capture. He merely held me in place with a look of slight annoyance on his face. He said, "Knox everyone is waiting in the carriages. My Young Master will be most displeased if we are late."

I muttered, "I don't give a damn if Ciel is displeased. I won't comb back my hair and you can't make me!" He then attempted to hold my head back and forcibly comb back my hair. I moved around excessively in order to cause as much hardship for him as I could. He asked, "Won't you please be still for a spell?" As he kept trying to even put the comb in the same airspace as my head. I retorted, "Won't you please GO TO HELL for a spell?!" I then was able to kick him quite forcefully in between his legs. A normal human man would have been completely incapacitated with the amount of force I applied in my kick. Sebastian may have only been slightly stunned and a bit pained but it was enough for me to get way. I made it to the door, but before I could open it my arm was yanked back and I was met face to face with Sebastian. My arm now hurt a bit and Sebastian looked very irritated and annoyed. He kept a tight hold on my arm and said sternly, "I have grown quite tired of your predilection to being unreasonable and overall bad attitude. It would be most appreciated if you would learn some sensibility and stop acting as if you are a human brat."

I gritted my teeth and refused to face him. So he was tired of me was that it! I was not unreasonable nor did I have a bad attitude he was just being an asshole. Everything he said was total bullshit. He kept holding my arm and he raked the comb across my head pulling my fringe back. When he had finished he released me. I yelled, "I fucking hate you! Go back to hell you demonic son of a bitch! I hate you!" I then stomped out the door without even turning to look at him making sure to ruffle my hair back to its original placing before I left.

Lizzie yelled for me from her carriage she sat in with Ciel and Paula. She asked happily, "Knox are you going to sit in the front with Sebastian?" I continued to scowl at the ground as I instead went to Prince Soma and Agni's carriage. Oblivious Soma immediately ordered me to sit in the carriage with him and I complied. I heard Lizzie ask Ciel, "Why does Knox look angry?" I heard no reply from Ciel so I assumed he must have shrugged in response. Sebastian walked out of the manor looking stoic as ever. My scowl only increased. Soma poked my forehead and said, "Knox if your brows continue to furrow like that you will get wrinkles." I swatted his hand away and turned away from him as well. He laughed, "You must be in a bad mood. Do not worry I am sure that the ball will be of great fun thus your happiness shall increase!" He continued to ramble on for the entire ride to the ball.

Nobles, Nobles, Nobles galore the ball was packed with nobles and servants to serve them. The Women were in some absurd dresses and the men all looked like a group of penguins. As soon as we arrived I wanted nothing more than to divert myself from the rest of the group in order to avoid _that demon, _but I could not leave Lizzie. Even if I had been at the Phantomhive manor and not with Lizzie for a while that did not mean I was not her butler. I was to keep her safe and happy my mere presence ensured that. I may have ignored her before we set out, but that was different. At a ball she could very well get lost or something of the sort. Also she was far too busy caught up in the party festivities to think of her earlier worries concerning me.

Lizzie had asked Ciel to dance with her and as her fiancé Ciel was obligated to comply. Prince Soma and Agni were surely somewhere and Paula had gone to assist the servants at the ball. I stayed far away from Sebastian as I waited for Lizzie to finish dancing. Pulling up my sleeve I saw that my arm was slightly red from where he had held my arm far too tightly. It would fade fairly quickly, but it fueled my abhorrent towards him. He was stupid just a stupid demon dumbass. I continued to think of the most horrid things about him and everything that was a suitable cause to detest him. He absolutely refused to speak anything on the topic of my mother and I couldn't figure out what exactly he was playing at.

A man's voice asked, "Can I offer you a drink?" I recognized that voice. Turning around I said, "You're that man!" The man whom I had met in the garden grinned, "I do believe I asked you to call me something else. What was it now?"

I muttered, "Hello…_Onkel_." Seemly satisfied with himself he offered me a glass of wine. I politely declined still sensing that dreadful feeling that I had when we first met. Onkel said, "Now Knox we weren't able to finish our conversation earlier."

I scoffed and ignored him. He asked, "Now why do you seem so infuriated?"

I murmured under my breath, "It's nothing of your concern." He placed his hand on my shoulder with the same possessiveness of before as he walked me out of the ball room into a secluded hall. "You are far more powerful than him. Why is it you allow him to treat you as if you are beneath him? Knox you are a God!"

I started to say, "He is…" I stopped after realizing I was going to say 'My Father' when I was still angry with him. The man who wished for me to call him Onkel, which I assumed was his name, said, "He is but a lowly demon. Yet you demean yourself to following his orders and complying with him; associating yourself with him. Knox do you not find that insulting how he treats you?" I thought it over. This guy was making some sense. That demon bastard always treats me like I'm far inferior to him like I'm not at all equal to him. Then again… this Onkel man was strange and I kept getting a very bad feeling from him. I asked, "What is it you want from me?"

He smiled, "What makes you think I want anything from you? My dear boy don't you trust me?"

I answered, "Truthfully not really."

He looked a tad insulted by my statement, "Well do you trust that demon then; that lowly pathetic demon… that demon who killed your mother?"

My eyes widened, "She was always sickly. He didn't kill my mother" —

Onkel interrupted me, "But he did happily take her soul from her did he not!" I gulped. I didn't know what to say to him. I simply muttered, "I hate him… I hate that demon bastard."

"Of course you do.", Onkel said, "I understand child. Though if you hate him why are you with him? Have you no dignity?" I was about to reproach him for insulting me when he said, "Knox wouldn't you rather be with me? I could teach you so much. I am not the same as that lowly demon."

I stared at my feet. Sure I was still a little mad at Sebastian, I mean demon bastard, and this guy was making some sense, but what about Lizzie. Ciel wasn't half bad either: The Midford family, the Phantomhive servants, Soma and Agni, even Lau and Ran-Mao. I had started to kind of like all of them and they seemed to like me. I couldn't leave them especially Lizzie she'd probably cry and throw a horrendous tantrum, and Ciel would be much more of a prick because of it. I told him, "There are people who I can't leave. I must stay with the Phantomhives and Midfords."

His face went from his overly friendly smile to a cold glare. I felt something sharp cut through pant leg and break through my skin. It was like being stung by a bee. I started to feel lightheaded and Onkel said, "Then I guess I'll just have to take you by force then." My entire body went numb and I tried to move. He must have injected something into me because it was getting hard to even think. He picked me up and started walking. I was totally helpless. I had gotten myself out of tons of shitty situations but this one was up there on the list of shitty-est. He kept walking and I found I couldn't even form words; so calling for help was out. Before I lost consciousness I thought, 'Lizzie's going to be pissed when she realizes I'm gone.'

* * *

Every parent and child get into an argument over something trivial now don't they? I was a little hesitant to upload this chapter. I asked my sister if what happened might be child abuse and when I told her what went down she said, "I'd spank that little brat!" so…Tell me what you think about this chapter. I really appreciate reviews and favs and that kind of stuff. In this ending commentary I shall reply to those who reviewed recently.

- Sebastianthedemonbutler I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter it's what I strive for and thanks for the luck.

- PhloxPopuli when I saw your review I will swallow my pride and say that I might have fangirl squealed and said, "I love you…" to my laptop screen…

- Omgitsanimegamer You know it seems a lot of people don't like it when reviewers or commenters just say things like "Please update!" or "Please make more :D" or " WTH WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE LAZY USELESS PAPERCLIP!" But I find then quite motivating so thank you.

And Everyone! Thanks for reading –C.J


	19. Chapter 19

As I wavered into consciousness I was very reluctant to open my eyes. My head had a dull throbbing pulsating through it, I felt slightly queasy, and my muscles were stiff; though it was different from when I was sick recently. My sense began to return to me, and I realized the ground which I was laying on was very hard and cold and my hands were bound. I slowly sat up and tried to stand. The problem was that when I got to my feet my head hit the ceiling when I was only crouching. Either the ceiling had gotten shorter or I had gotten taller; both were pretty unlikely possibilities. Upon opening my eyes I learned I was now in a cage…great. One perk of being demon spawn is enhanced strength, so I assumed the cage along with the cuffs binding me would just be a formality. After a hard battle involving many attempts kick and crush the bars and escape the chain cuffs I was exhausted. I noticed that drawn on the top of the cage was something that resembled a pentacle; it was probably a seal of some sort. The outcome… Cage: 1 Knox: 0.

I had to think clearly if I was going to get out of this. Firstly, get a grasp of my surroundings. That plan shortly went to hell since there was only a dimly lit candle so I could only see about a foot in front of me. On one side of my cage was a wall and on the other side was - Oh shit. On the left side of the cage there was another cage. Lying inside that cage was a mass of pink frills and blonde girls… Lizzie.

My heart jumped into my throat. Why the hell was Lizzie here? How did she get mixed into this? My shitty situation got even worse. I had to find a way to get myself out of here and now with Lizzie in tow, while at the same time keeping her safe and happy. Now I may be the type of guy to get shit done, but this was going to be a bit of a challenge. I whispered, "Milady are you alright? Lady Elizabeth please answer me! Damn it Lizzie," I saw her body moving slightly so I knew she wasn't dead, but she was definitely out like a light.

A door opened and light burst into the room. I was blinded for a moment then met with the feral grin of Onkel. I put on my most intimidating face, and of course he just laughed. "What's that face for Knox; Are you angry with me? It's kind of cute actually."

I growled at him, "Why the hell is Lizzie here? She has nothing to do with this!"

He walked over to me and kneeled in front of my cage, "Oh that girl isn't any of my concern. I'm merely following orders. My only objective was you, Knox."

"Who gave you those orders?" I asked, "And what the hell do you want with me?"

He snickered, "I've said it before haven't I? I want you. I want you with me. It's that simple Knox."

"Well that sure doesn't sound creepy as fuck!" I mocked, "I'm a little young for you, and I don't swing that way. Also I'd hate to break it to you, but you're not really my type."

He reached into my cage and grasped me by my hair, "Smart mouthing will get you nowhere! I want you for your power. You have no idea the amount of power you possess; you little Knox, with that face of a girl and small body. You are one of the last of the forest folk; you're the son of a demon, and the only son of Kaze, the youngest daughter of Elyurias. No one of heaven or hell could stop you. You would be invincible. If you would only cooperate with me… you could have power beyond your comprehension!"

He then let go of my fringe and stroked my cheek, "You are Kaze's son… do you not understand that?" I slumped my shoulders and lowered my head. I really did not have any idea the power I possessed. I couldn't control myself sometimes and without the necklace Mum gave me I'd probably hurt a lot more people. I had a tendency to forget my position. I wasn't any ordinary kid, or forest folk or demon for that matter. I didn't need power beyond my comprehension. I wanted friends, a home, and a family. Ever since Mum died those things were hard to come by, until Lizzie found me. Everyone at the Phantomhive and Midford manors, as long as I was with them I thought I'd be okay, that I wouldn't mind living as a butler. Even so just like he had said; My Mum was Kaze even if she was only Mum to me.

My thoughts turned to Sebastian. I hadn't left on a very good note with him. I had been so angry with him before, but now that my anger had simmered I realized I had been foolish. He had merely asked of me to comb back my hair because it was more proper. I had been stubborn and resisted. Sebastian had been very patient with me until I kicked his crown jewels. Thinking about it now he hadn't even held my arm _that _tight. I hated to admit it but he was right. I was usually unreasonable with a bad attitude. I had been a complete brat. Sebastian was a demon if he wanted to he could have been the scariest fucker, but he didn't do that with me! The last thing I said to him was, 'I fucking hate you! Go back to hell you demonic son of a bitch! I hate you!' I felt a twinge of regret in my heart. What if I died here? What if I never saw him again and that would be the last thing I said to him. That would suck, and it was a lie. I was mad then, but I didn't really hate him.

I murmured, "Sebastian…"

Onkel sneered at the name, "What of that lowly demon? He is nothing but scum. He took your mother's soul."

I clenched my fist, "Sebastian…He…Sebastian loved my Mum! He isn't scum!"

Onkel stared at me astounded then laughed a laugh that sounded like an evil laugh from a villain in a play, "That demon loving your Mum? That's hilarious! How can you actually believe that don't tell me you've grown to care for that pathetic excuse for a demon have you?" I turned my head away from him. He kicked the cage causing me to hit my head on the bars. I couldn't even rub my wound because of my bound hands. He snickered, "I suppose I can still use you anyway."

The door opened again and a figure stepped into the light for me to see. My eyes widened. Light blonde hair, pale blue eyes, the timid smile was replaced with a cocky grin. My eyes flashed to Lizzie and then back to him. I gulped, "Ashford…"

* * *

WOW who expected that! Thanks for reading thanks for reviews. But now I shall quote another fan fiction writer.

"So… w pulled shit out of our asses like all genius fanfic writers do." –ZombVampProductions.

That pretty much sums up this chapter because I did not plan this, but it turned out well. Like a Masashi Kishimoto plot twist…Things are heating up aren't they? I shall now address some reviews. Like I'm royalty…and your my subjects…watch out British Monarchy! ANYWAY:

- Sebastianthedemonbutler…We meet again!

- EGUZMAN I remember you! Chapter 13 or so I think…I'm sounding creepy. I also think that 'I hate you' thing was very parent-child thing. It's good someone else sees that.

- maddie24clover Haha now that I read through it was kind of like a set up for a rape scene. Son of Sebastian is coming to a close and I think you were my first reviewer thanks for the support.

And Everyone Thanks for reading –C.J


	20. Chapter 20

I quickly recovered from my shock and stated, "Well it looks like the gangs all here! Now we can have a proper tea party!" Onkel gave a swift kick to my cage and this made Ashford chuckle. He told me, "Knox…I'm quite sorry for this. Mind you I really have nothing against you. I really don't."

I scoffed, "That's all fine and dandy you sneaky bastard. What about Lizzie? Why in the hell is Lizzie here!

He ran his hand through his hair and laughed, "What a mouth you have! I guess there's no reason not to tell you. You see Knox I was born a servant, and I have no plans to die as one."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

He kneeled down in front of Lizzie's cage and asked, "Knox do you know how much white slaves go for on the black market? Those blonde curls and blue eyes will surely fetch a pretty price. She's also the daughter of a Marquis. Children from Nobility are in such highest demand you know."

I said, "So in short you're saying you're a pale greedy bastard who sells children for money. I remember hearings that human trafficking had been on the rise for a while now, even noble children were going missing; I suppose you played a role in that." He was sincerely twisted. Maybe I was biased being but a child myself but I hated people who took advantage of children. It was sickening. I glared at him in animosity of which he seemed to not notice. He merely stood appearing very smug. His collar was unbuttoned slightly and my heart skipped a beat when I saw something very familiar.

It only showed a little but I saw enough of it to tell what it was. On the right side of his chest near his collarbone… was the symbol for a Faustian contract. Ashford noticed me staring and he pulled his collar down slightly for me to see it fully. He laughed, "Oh you noticed this? Yes well I wasn't able to pull all of it off alone." He gestured to Onkel, "This demon proved to be quite useful. For some odd reason he took an interest in you and I really had no opinion on the matter. So long as he got things done I did not care that much."

Onkel seemed to pay no mind to Ashford instead he merely quoted, 'Where id was, there ego shall be.'

Ashford scowled, "Sigmund Freud I believe. It'd be wiser of you if you'd know when to hold your tongue."

I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I could tell these two were not the best of mates. I asked, "Ashford, you are aware the price you must pay when contracting with a demon don't you?"

He sighed, "Oh yes I am well aware of _that formality."_

I felt sick to my stomach, "Are you that greedy! Do you know such insatiable avarice that you've become a dumbass! You sold your soul to a devil! You'll never go to heaven you'll be damned to hell! Do you not understand that?"

Onkel roared in anger, "Your Mother did the same! Do you not understand that!?" He recomposed himself and said, "That boy also, Ciel Phantomhive, when his wish is granted that demon will swallow his soul, he shall never reach the gates of paradise and will also be damned."

I turned my head. I already knew that. Both Mum and Ciel had done the same. When he achieves whatever he set out to achieve Sebastian will take his soul. Ciel's very proud even though he seemed like he had endured much in the past. My guess was that he sought revenge. I was in no place to question Ciel's motives because I truly had no idea of what had happened to him for him to summon a demon, but it did not mean I liked it. I was slightly conflicted because Sebastian must want a meal to say the least, but I had grown fond of Ciel.

I also did not like the idea of my mother in hell. The Forest Folk were taught that when we were taken from Mother Elyurias' Earth we stayed on her Earth only on a different plane. We would eternally be enlightened by her wisdom and be graced by her song. I had always thought that Mother Elyurias might maybe…just maybe take her youngest daughter to reside alongside her. I did not want to imagine my mum in hell. It was a small comfort I had thought up.

I told him, "I'm sure Ciel has his reasons, and my Mum was dying; she willingly gave her soul to Sebastian: the man she loved."

Onkel's anger rose as his voice began to rise, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? What do you know of love you're just a child! Kaze loved a demon; Umi loved a human, that's all ridiculous! It's demeaning, shameful, humiliating, disgraceful and preposterous!"

Ashford seemed to be disinterested in the conversation. He sighed, "I don't exactly know what you're rambling on about but it's very dull. I don't care about this Kaze or Umi or whatever but I need to get the girl into a carriage a boat is due for Asia tomorrow morning."

Onkel growled at him, "And you! You petty feeble insolent human are the very incarnation of the sin that is greed. Money, Status, Women, material items! You can never seem to get enough! You're sickening. You are utterly sickening! If I would ever consume such a putrid soul such as yours! You know demons tend to live by a certain asthenic…sadly for you I am not like other demons." Onkel started walking very menacingly towards Ashford. Ashford looked quite offended, yet his pale face seemed to get even paler upon seeing the look on Onkel's face. The timid, sickly, spineless young man whom I had met at the Midford manor seemed to return. He groveled at Onkel's feet not even making sounds that could be formed into words. I heard him whimper consecutively, "Please…Please."

Onkel laughed wickedly, "Begging is very unsightly it's pathetic. I always knew you were a spineless, greedy, disgrace to humanity, but I did not think you were so foolish. But I don't think you'd be very interesting. You seem more like a crier than a screamer so there's no use in torturing you. I'll make it quick." I turned my head and wished I could cover my ears. Ashford's whimpering turned into sobs. I heard a loud crack and then Ashford's weeping ceased. I heard his body drop to the ground with a thud.

Onkel said, "It's a good thing that he is now out of the way. I was growing quite annoyed with him weren't you? Though now what will we do with this girl."

I asked, "What do you mean by _we_?"

He reached into my cage and grasped my chin so I would face him. I caught sight on Ashford's slumped body motionless on the ground and it brought back some bad memories. Onkel said, "I mean we as in you and I. I am not in the mood to explain my motives to you once again. That girl means absolutely nothing to me. It seems though that this girl is fairly important to you is she not? If you are not willing to cooperate with me I can just kill her and feel no remorse whatsoever. It's your choice Knox." He let go of my chin and went to Lizzie's cage.

My heart felt like it was in my throat and I watched him take a key from his pocket. He mockingly sang, "_Tick tock tick tock_…" He could kill Lizzie or anyone and not give a damn. I hated to admit it but Lizzie was the first person to show my kindness after my mother's death. I was so grateful to her. If I hadn't met her I couldn't have met Sebastian, Ciel, or everyone else; she was very important to me not only as my mistress but as a friend. As her butler I was to keep her safe and happy…safe and happy.

He said, "Or maybe…I could make a contract with her once she regains consciousness."

I yelled, "No I don't I'll cooperate just leave Lizzie alone! As long as Lizzie doesn't get involved with any of this I don't care, just don't touch a hair on her head!"

Onkel laughed, "How intriguing! One mention of a contract and you fall to pieces. Well I guess I'll leave her be."

He came to my cage and ran his hand over the top, "Now if I let you out of your cage you'll surely run or even try to fight me! Now that'd be quite troublesome. That seal is the only thing keeping you in there otherwise you'd easily be able to break out of that weak cage."

"I won't run", I said, "I won't fight you either. I told you I'd cooperate so long as you don't hurt Lizzie. I'll even keep my hands bound."

He seemed quite content with this as he started unlocking my cage. He pulled me out and started dragging me along with him to the door. It was nice to actually straighten out my back, but I was still very stiff. My eyes stayed on Lizzie's motionless body as Onkel pulled me out the door. She'd miss me sure, she'd be pissed of course, and she'd more in likely throw a terrible tantrum, but it was better than having her dead or worse being forced to sell her soul.

The halls were as dimly lit as the room with the cages and their really weren't any distinguishing features about it so even the sightseeing was of little use. I was tired, just tried. I didn't really have any will to fight him and I didn't feel up to running, and I had given my word in order to protect Lizzie. This seriously sucked. When we got to the main entrance I was fairly in a sort of a trance. The feeling of failure was pathetic but I couldn't really feel anything else. I just stared blankly at the floor. Was this what I was born for? To merely be used as a weapon? To kill people, destroy, hurt…was that my only purpose?

I was startled when the door swung open with immense force. Onkel's grip around my arm tightened. I slowly looked up, and my eyes brightened ever so slightly. Sebastian stood with Ciel illuminated by the moonlight from outside. Ciel ran past me and Onkel as he yelled to Sebastian, "Sebastian I'm going to go find Lizzie. I order you to take care of this!"

Sebastian replied with a smile, "Yes, My Lord."

As soon as Ciel left the room Sebastian's demeanor seemed to do a 160. His smile quickly faded and pure anger seemed to seethe from his pores. His shadow started contorting and his eyes burned a pinkish color with his pupils resembling a cat's. He snarled, "You've made yourself quite a bother haven't you." I assumed gloomily he was speaking to me until he said, "Forming a contract with a human and assisting in human trafficking, kidnapping my child, and planning to use his abilities for destructive reasons. You're quite a bother…Chikyū."

* * *

…He's totally Claude…except for yellow eyes he doesn't even look like Claude…I just didn't know what color to make his eyes okay I didn't want something too plain so I did that.

Alright so should I keep with these addressing reviewers things until the end of the story? If not I'll just reply through message but I think if I do that and not quickly put up the chapter you'll think 'you lazy ass you can check your reviewers but not write!' Though I tend to overthink things. I Well I guess I will for chapter 20.

* * *

-sebastianthedemonbutler… Oh ho ho three chapters in a row

- EGUZMAN I do not think Lizzie would react well. You can practically feel the tantrum brewing inside her…

-Angrybird432 Someone loves my story! *throws confetti*

- Becky. My first guest reviewer thanks for thinking my story is good!

-Jamie Ellea Tundra This might be a little long…alright firstly I wish to say I think that they could have done better with the spider trio. While Claude is a fairly handsome man with glasses that's pretty much all he has going for him. I feel for Alois and I think it's sad but when I watched season two 'That brat. That little brat. That narcissistic brat!' came to my mind a lot. Also I kind of wanted to make it more universal so no manga only stuff and season two. I thought season two could have been better so it isn't my favorite thing to say the least. My reason for yellow eyes was only demon reasons I apologize if that was confusing because someone else also asked if that was Claude. And I may…grant I say may take you up on your one offer. We'll just have to see how the story progresses.

I apologize for the long ending thing for reviwers…


End file.
